Love Comes In Colors I Can't Deny
by The Loneliest Of All
Summary: A collection of cute fluffy moments. Contains shipping/friendshipping! There will be no update schedule. Mostly Jaune ships, but occasionally I'll post some other ships I like!
1. White: The Purest Color

It was twelve in the morning, and the two people currently inhabiting team RWBY's dorm should have been in bed. But of course they weren't in bed, after all who in their right mind would pass up the opportunity to spend some alone time with their lover. Weiss and Jaune were cuddling in the former's bed and asking each other questions, this has been a thing for them ever since they started seeing each other. Despite how often they did this, they still haven't even scraped the surface. They were too scared of asking the more 'intimate' questions as their relationship was quite new, so they often found themselves asking simple questions that had easy answers. "What's your favorite color?" Jaune asked. Weiss blushed. Jaune loved it when she blushed. Her pale complexion made it very obvious when she blushed, and it just served to make her ten times cuter, if that was even possible.

"White. Because it's the purest color." Weiss answered shyly. She had never been asked a question such as that before. To most people, knowing someone's favorite color wasn't a very intimate thing. But for someone like Weiss, who lived most of her life as a lonely introvert; it was a very intimate thing. Something she would lie about if she was ever asked because she found it embarrassing. Because honestly, who's favorite color is white? It's more like a lack of color if anything. Or at least, that's how she saw it.

"White huh? Is that why you always wear that outfit?" Jaune asked. She blushed once again and smiled faintly, burying her face into his chest.

"Yes. And also because it makes me look cute."

"You're always cute Princess." Jaune kissed her on the forehead, brushing his fingers through her beautiful white silver hair. "We should go to sleep, the rest of your team will be back tomorrow and I want to wake up early enough to get back to my team's dorm so there isn't any misunderstanding." Weiss groaned in protest, sinking further into Jaune's arms.

"Do we have to? What's the point in cuddling if you aren't awake to experience it?" Jaune laughed at how cute she was being, and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's just as great when you're asleep, trust me!"

"Okay, but if I'm not covered in warmth and happiness in my dreams I'm going to be so disappointed!" Weiss pouted in mock sadness. Jaune smiled at her and kissed her forehead once again. Weiss gave him a happy look, and contentedly closed her eyes. "I-I love you, Jaune."

"I love you too, Weiss."


	2. Red: The Most Passionate Color

Authors Note: I love shipping Jaune with team RWBY, so there's probably going to be a lot of that before I reach some other ships. Ruby x Jaune is one of my favorite pairings, partly because they're super cute together! :D Also, do you think I need to raise the rating to T? I kind feel like this chapter pushes it up a bit.

* * *

Jaune was pushed up against the wall. He was sweating and panting profusely, he just couldn't believe how fast things were going! Ruby knew he wanted to take things slow, but she was just too passionate, she always took things a little bit too far. As she furiously kissed him, she had to hold back the urge to bite his lip. Jaune just went with it, he knew his girlfriend wasn't used to this kind of stuff and that she was _very_ eager to learn. Though to be fair, he himself didn't have very much experience either. They stayed in that position for a few more minutes, before Ruby decided the bed was probably more comfortable. Ruby pushed him down onto the bed and landed on top of him. All things aside, Juane was just surprised she never tried to use her tongue. He wasn't complaining or anything, but with how much passion Ruby possessed during these moments, it was more than a little surprising she never tried to take things further than a kiss on the lips. Suddenly Ruby stopped kissing him, laying her head down on his chest and panting. "I'm sorry, Jaune." Ruby squeaked, her faced flushed. Jaune ruffled her hair, making it even more messy than it already was.

"Sorry about what, Red?" Ruby smiled at the nickname. Pulling herself closer to Jaune, she put her forehead against his.

"For being so forceful with things like this." Jaune wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer and making her feel like she was the only thing that mattered.

"If I didn't like it, I would've put a stop to it a long time ago. Besides, you hold yourself back well enough. I think it's cute!" Ruby let out a squee of happiness. She was truly blessed to have such a caring and loving boyfriend. Though, she wished her sister would hold off on all the teasing. One moment you get caught making out with your boyfriend in a broom closet, and the next your sister's trying to give you tips on how to 'please your man.' Yang could really be a handful sometimes... But that didn't mean she wasn't putting those tips to good use.


	3. Yellow: The Most Vulnerable Color

Yang was always considered the most silly member of team RWBY. The one who made everyone laugh, and made sure everyone was happy. However, because of this everyone thought she was happy all the time. This was not the case. Yang was a person, like everyone else she had more than one emotion. Ruby was just about the only person who ever knew she was so vulnerable to emotional harm. Yang was beautiful, and everyone knew that, but the truth is that she was actually pretty self-conscious about her looks. She wanted- no, _needed_ her hair to be flawless, she was constantly worrying about her body, and she absolutely hated her nose. The only thing she actually liked about herself was her eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of lilac, and if she focused on them in the mirror she could forget about all her 'imperfections' At least for a little while, they made her feel truly beautiful. That is, until people like Cardin show up and make her feel worse about herself.

There she was, minding her own business eating lunch with her friends, when all of a sudden Cardin comes up and gropes her. In minutes he was on the floor, crying and screaming bloody murder. He was kicked in the groin. All of team JNPR and the rest of team RWBY were staring daggers at him, as he rose from the ground and started shouting at her! Everyone in the lunch room stopped eating to watch the scene unfold. "_You're lucky your tits are so big," _he shouted in anger, "_otherwise no one would ever want to be with you!"_ That was all she needed to hear before tears started falling. She ran to her teams dorm and threw herself on her bed. She knew better than to listen to Cardin, he was just a stupid bully, but his words affected her nonetheless. The thing was, Yang truly believed what he said. She hated being busty, hated it because it was all men cared about, but at the same time she was thankful for it, _because_ it was all men cared about. They would never pay attention to all of the things she hated about herself. Yang was torn away from her thoughts by a knock on the door. "C-come in!" Yang expected her sister, maybe even Blake, _anyone_ but Jaune. But there he was, looking at her with sympathy.

"Hey, Yang. I just thought I'd come and see if you're okay." Yang gave a fake smile as she sat up on the bed, she patted the spot beside her inviting him to sit down.

"I'm doing alright." It was a lie. Obviously. Jaune looked at her eyes and saw how red they were. He gave her a stern look. "Alright, so maybe I'm not doing so well. It just hurt a lot, you know?"

"If it makes you feel any better, Ruby nearly castrated him after you left." Yang gave a weak but sincere smile, comforted by the knowledge that her little sis had her back.

"That does make me feel a little better, yeah."

"But if you don't mind, can you tell me what made you run all the way back here? Normally you would kick someone's ass if they ever dared to insult you like that!" Yang looked down and bit her lip.

"Because it was true." She whispered. It was almost inaudible, but Jaune managed to hear it. He looked at her, surprised to hear something like that come out of her mouth. "I'm not pretty, I'm not beautiful, if it wasn't for my breasts most people wouldn't even bat an eye at me, let alone want to ask me out!" She was on the verge of crying again, and Jaune knew he had to do something, he didn't like seeing someone so beautiful in pain. He hugged her tightly, pulling her head to his chest and running his fingers gently through her hair. This surprised Yang, as no one has ever been brave enough to touch her hair before, not even Ruby. If anyone so much as touched a strand of her hair accidently, they would tense up and apologize profusely, then they would look confused when nothing happened to them. People always got it wrong, she hated it when someone cut or damaged her hair without permission, but she loved it when people _touched_ her hair! Yang blushed and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Jaune's fingers combing through her golden locks.

"Do me a favor and never say anything like that again." Jaune's voice was firm and commanding, yet it still held a gentleness that Yang couldn't quite explain. She looked up in surprise, noting his stern expression. "You _are _beautiful! You _are _pretty! And anybody would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend!"

"You really think so?"

"Of course." Yang didn't understand. What Jaune was saying went against everything she believed! He was being completely serious, he honestly believed she was beautiful! She didn't know why, or even care. Someone thought she was beautiful, and that was enough for her.

"No one has ever called me beautiful before." She started to cry again, but this time for a different reason entirely. She was overcome with happiness!

"I can't believe that."

"Well, I mean my mom has, and of course Ruby has too, but their family it's different! No one outside of my family has ever called me beautiful, until now anyways. I still don't understand why you think I am, my nose is really big and my thighs are really fat, not to mention my feet are huge!" Jaune's eye twitched as she continued counting off all the things that were 'unappealing' about her body. Just when it seemed like she was done, she would always remember something else she didn't like about herself and add it to the list. Jaune couldn't take it anymore. "And don't even get me started on m-"

"I'm going to stop you right there! Everything you just said to me was nonsensical, I see no problem with anything you listed!"

"But-"

"No! Come with me!" Jaune took Yang's hand and led her into the bathroom. Yang was confused for a second, but when they stopped in front of the mirror she understood what he was doing. "Look into the mirror Yang." Yang complied, frowning as she looked at her reflection. "Tell me what you see, Yang."

"I see me."

"No, you see a girl." Yang was once again confused, but played along anyway.

"Alright, I see a girl." Jaune smiled, thankful that she was going along with it.

"And this girl, does she look happy or sad?"

"She looks sad, sad that she isn't as beautiful as she wants to be."

"So she isn't beautiful?"

"No, I mean- She- I-"

"You're saying she has it right, that she isn't actually beautiful. You agree with her?" Yang finally understood. The Yang in the mirror was supposed to be a different person, and she was supposed to treat her as such. She thought it was rather clever of Jaune to think of this. Yang didn't get it though, when she looked in the mirror and saw herself, she looked ugly. All those tiny imperfections were bright and easy to see. But when she looked in the mirror and saw a different person, she was beautiful. Yang was so confused as to why, it was making her sick.

"No! She's beautiful, and if I could tell her I would! I would tell her she's perfect, that she's everything I wish I was!"

"And you're everything she wishes she was." Yang looked back into the mirror and saw the girl looking back at her with an envious look. And that's when the dam broke for the third and final time that day. Yang fell to her knees and silently sobbed. Jaune kneeled down and wrapped his arms tightly around her, picking her up off the floor. Yang just let him, she was too tired to do anything. The rollercoaster of emotions that she had been riding, had finally reached it's end. He carried her over to her bed, and laid her down.

"Jaune?"

"Yes, Yang?"

"Would you lay down with me and," she paused, covering her eyes embarrassedly, "rub your fingers through my hair like you did earlier?" Jaune smiled happily and got on the bed, wrapping Yang in a protective embrace and lacing his fingers through her hair. It would be a while before Yang finally saw herself as beautiful, but Jaune would be there every step of the way.


	4. Black: The Most Stubborn Color

Blake sat alone in her team dorm's tiny kitchen, reading her favorite novel. This was routine for her, she enjoyed the silence of the kitchen when reading, and the room had the comfiest chairs; so why not? The silence was soon shattered by the sound of someone slamming the door obnoxiously loud.

"Hey hon, what ya readin'?" Jaune asked, as he entered the kitchen.

"Nothing too exciting, just a romance novel about ninjas. Sappy, cliché, nothing you would like." Jaune looked at her in faux astonishment.

"Excuse me? I like sappy, cliché love stories about ninjas!" He said in a joking manner. Blake looked at him in amusement.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Really. Though I personally think pirates are cooler." Blake's eyes grew wide, and in the blink of an eye she was up in his face!

"What did you say?" She said in a deep threatening voice. Jaune grew nervous and started sweating like no tomorrow. As he looked in Blake's eyes, he saw only death, darkness, and despair. These were not the eyes of someone sane, these were the eyes of someone who would kill you if it meant that she would get a cookie.

"I-I said I think pirates are cooler than ninjas!" Blake drew back a tiny bit, and just when it looked like she was going to let Jaune go, she pounced on him, bringing him to the floor.

"You take that back! Ninjas are obviously cooler than pirates!"

"Never!" Jaune screamed defiantly. Blake's eyes narrowed as she put her fingers to Jaunes side. "Blake, what are you doing? Blake!? No, for the love of all that is good in the universe, anything but that!" But Blake didn't listen, her fingers started to wriggle against his sides! Jaune let out a series of girlish giggles, followed by insane laughter.

"How do like them apples, Jaune!?" He somehow managed to choke out a few words between.

"Pirates are still cooler than ninjas!" This continued on for a while, neither really minding. Occasionally Jaune would catch her by surprise and turn the tides of battle, somehow pushing her on her back and tickling her instead. After about fifteen minutes of tickling, it somehow got more heated than was originally intended with both of them making out on the floor of the kitchen. As they got more into it, they moved into the bedroom, basically throwing themselves onto Yang's bed. Clothing was shed, innocence was lost, and a good time was had!

* * *

Blake panted, completely satisfied with the situation. "Yang's gonna be pissed!" Jaune said quietly.

"She'll never have to know, I'll wash the sheets. By the way, this doesn't change anything. Ninjas are still way cooler than pirates!"

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I have no idea where I was going to go with this. Intense makeout scenes are not something I'm good at. Oh well, always room for improvement, eh? Also, if it seems like anyones out of character in these, it's because I don't care. And no, I will not be writing sex scenes for anyone who's wondering. Go rub your dingle to something else. Hehe, dingle.


	5. Can't Sleep, Need Cuddles

"Nora?" Asked Jaune.

"Yes?" Replied Nora.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't sleep, need cuddles." She answered, as if that would explain everything.

"Wouldn't you rather cuddle with Ren?"

"Nope." This was going to be a long night, he just knew it. It wasn't like he didn't like cuddles, and he had woken up more than once to Nora's face in his, but Nora could get a little grabby in her sleep, and God knows he doesn't want to be conscious for _that._But what could he do? So he just accepted, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth coming from his current sleeping buddy.

"Alright fine."

"Yay!" Nora cheered quietly as to not wake up her fellow teammates. Jaune smiled at her display of cuteness. Sometimes he wondered if she knew just how cute she was. With that thought, Jaune slipped into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Jaune was awakened by Nora, who was thrashing around lightly in her sleep. "No, please don't go!" She whimpered. She was having a nightmare, and a terrible one at that. She was sweating and shivering, Jaune didn't know what to do! He decided that it wouldn't be wise to wake her up, so he rubbed her head gently and whispered calming words into her ear. It seemed to do the trick, as she calmed down soon enough. He made a mental note to ask her about it come morning, he knew just how bad nightmares could affect someone.

* * *

Jaune was awakened once again, but this time, exactly in the manner he thought he would be awakened in. Nora was currently gripping his thigh, rather close to an area he would rather she not touch. Surprisingly Nora was not someone who was interested in sex at all, in fact, she's asexual. But that didn't mean she didn't like to tease people, and make inappropriate jokes all the time. Jaune was constantly getting teased by her, even when she didn't know she was doing it. Like now, he was currently on the receiving end of a cruel joke. He quickly shook Nora awake. "What is it Jaune?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Um, you're kind of-" Nora's eyes widened, she quickly moved her hand. She blushed and stuttered out an apology.

"It's okay, Nora. Don't worry about it!" Jaune smiled, she smiled back. She thanked him and went back to sleep. Jaune looked at the clock. It was only four in the morning. He still had three hours before he had to wake up.

* * *

Jaune was getting tired of this. He was awake once more, Nora's face directly in his. That wouldn't really be a problem, but Nora was currently holding him rather tightly, in such a way that made it impossible to escape from her grasp. Jaune blushed as Nora exhaled, he would never admit it, but he loved the feeling of her hot breath against his face. Was that creepy? Probably, but that was the least of his problems, as the teams alarm went off. Nora was the first to wake up, she giggled when she saw the position they were in. The next one to wake up was Pyrrha. She chuckled at the sight. "Well, I wasn't expecting this! Hey Ren, you've gotta see this!" Ren sat on the edge of his bed, flashing Jaune a knowing smile. He's had to put up with Nora's antics for far longer than anyone, he knew exactly what Jaune was going through. "Come on Ren, let's give these love birds some space!" Pyrrha grabbed Ren by his arm and pulled him to another room in the dorm. Jaune didn't really know what to do. Nora was still holding onto him, smiling widely.

"Um, Nora?"

"What's up?"

"Are you going to let go?" Nora's face scrunched up in thought.

"Nope!" She booped Jaune on the nose and kissed his cheek. Jaune let out a sigh and smiled. It was going to be a long day. 

* * *

Author's Notes: Woo! Asexual Nora headcanon! Because representation! This ship is brilliant, if this doesn't spawn more fics of these two, I'm going to be severely disappointed... Just kidding. But seriously, I'm having a lot of fun writing these, and I hope you all enjoy them! I thought this was only going to get three favorite at best, and now it's at twenty seven favorite and thirty one follows! That's amazing, I'm super happy, thank you all so much! Also, I love reading reviews and stuff, so keep those coming! TLOA signing off!


	6. Notes During Breakfast

RWBY and JNPR were having breakfast together, as usual everything was perfect! Everyone was in a great mood, talking about their various classes and how their training was going. But that all ended when Weiss and Jaune were caught passing each other hastily written notes, and staring at each other with hearts in their eyes. Ruby was talking with Yang about upgrading their weapons, when she noticed Jaune hand a crumpled piece of paper over to Weiss.

"What was that?" Asked Ruby.

"What was what?" Jaune replied.

"You just gave a piece of paper to Ice Queen there." Everyone looked over at Weiss.

"No he didn't." Weiss said, as she shook her head violently. Ruby looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes he did, I saw it!" Ruby got up and walked over to Weiss. "What was on it? A drawing, a message?"

"Nothing, because he didn't give me anything!" Weiss insisted. Ruby just stood there with an unamused expression on her face.

"Ruby, I didn't give her anything, your mind must be playing tricks on you." Ruby was getting even more curious, she knew what she saw. There must have been a reason they weren't telling the truth, and Ruby was going to find out one way or another. She started pouting. The sound of seven hearts simultaneously exploding could be heard. "Not the pout, anything but that!" Juane shouted, clutching his chest!

"I can't take it!" Weiss screamed! "Alright, alright! Here's the damn paper!" Weiss threw it at Ruby in frustration. Only realising what she had done after the fact. "Oh, no." She groaned. She looked back at Jaune in distress. He flashed her a nervous smile, and stealthily wrapped his hand around hers. She looked back to see Ruby reading the note with a small smile on her face. Ruby gave Weiss a happy look as she handed the note back to her. To say Weiss was confused was an understatement. She had expected Ruby to laugh, maybe even tease her, anything but just smile at her! Ruby sat back down across from her sister.

"Well, what was on it?" Asked Yang.

Everyone at the table focused on Ruby, eager to know. "Oh, it was nothing. Jaune was just asking her a question about dust." Everyone knew it was a lie, after all, why would they be so reluctant to give Ruby the note if it was just about dust? But they accepted it anyway, knowing they would get their answer soon enough if it was really important. Weiss and Jaune gave Ruby a thankful look. She shot them another smile. The bell rang, breakfast was over and it was time for class. Everyone departed from the table, taking their trays and dumping the trash. Among the trash was a piece of paper with a single sentence written on it.

'I love you too!'

* * *

Authors Notes: I don't know, man, It was cuter in my head. Sometimes you just can't pull something off like you wanted to. I don't like this one that much, but hey, It's a thing, so here you go. Consider this a sequel of sorts to the first chapter.


	7. Learning Lessons Is Painful

"What were you thinking, Red," Jaune shouted! Ruby just looked back at him, with a sad expression on her face. Ruby was currently lying in a hospital bed, both of her legs in casts and tears falling from her eyes. Her friends surrounded her, all of them angry and disappointed. Jaune sat closest to her, crying his eyes out. "That was by far, the stupidest thing I've ever seen you do," Jaune paused, wiping tears from his eyes, "You could have broken more than just your legs, hell you could have died!" Ruby was staring at her bed sheets now, she didn't want to see the pain in his eyes.

"I hate to say it sis, but your boyfriends right," Yang said sternly. "Honestly, I thought you knew better!" Yang looked down and shook her head, obviously disapproving of her sister's actions.

"I knew you were stupid, I just didn't think you were _that_ stupid!" Ruby winced from Weiss' scolding.

"What on earth made you think, that doing a backflip off of a tree, was a good idea anyway?" Pyrrha asked. Ruby sniffled and whispered silently to herself.

"Sun does stuff like that all the time, I just thought it was cool." Everyone in the room turned and looked at Sun, the moment his name was mentioned. Sun backed away with wide eyes.

"Nuh uh, don't bring me into this. I'm a Faunus for crying out loud, she should know it's different for us!"

"Yeah, and the fact that he's part monkey, means he can do those things easier than we can," Nora added. Ignoring Sun's anger at being called 'part monkey'.

"Nora and Monkey Boy have a point," Yang said, also ignoring Sun's anger at being called 'Monkey Boy'. "You should have known better sis!"

"We could have lost you, _I_could have lost you," Jaune sobbed. "Please, never do something like that again! I don't know how I'd live without you." Ruby looked at Jaune in surprise. She knew he loved her, but she didn't know he loved her _that _much!

"I'll never do anything like that again, I've learned my lesson." Ruby cupped his cheek in her hand, and gave him a kiss. "I promise." The kiss was short and sweet, but it held passion and love. Jaune smiled happily, putting his hand over hers. "When I get out of these things," Ruby motioned to her casts, "You and me are gonna have some fun! Uh, strictly G rated fun of course!" She added after remembering that her sister was in the room.

"I'll hold you to that, Red."

"Jeez, whenever they do this, I feel like such a third wheel!" Yang said. Everyone agreed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Since I wrote a sequel to the first chapter, I wanted to do the same with the second! And you can never have to much Ruby x Jaune! I just want to get this clear - it was a huge tree. Like imagine the biggest tree you've ever seen, but bigger. Ruby isn't the brightest star in the sky, is she? How am I doing so far on the cuteness meter? Ten? Twenty? A thousand? Be sure and let me know!


	8. Wet Dreams And Realizations

Yang bolted upright, sweating and breathing heavily. She shook her head, clearing away the naughty thoughts that remained. Yang looked around the dark room, still in denial. She got out of bed silently, carefully making her way to the bathroom. She shut the door and turned the light on, turning the water on and splashing it on her face. She stared into the mirror, wide eyed at what she had just dreamed of. It had been a while since she had a dream like _that._ Her hair was messy, her pajamas were wet with perspiration, and her heart was working in overdrive. She gulped, looking down at her pants. '_Of course,'_ she thought. She sighed, going back into the bedroom to find a change of clothing. She opened up her clothing chest, picking out a new pair of sleeping pants. They were black, with red hearts making a pattern along the legs. She made her way back into the bathroom, changing out of her soiled pants and into the new ones.

She looked into the mirror again, studying her features. It had been a while since the _incident_ happened, and she was definitely making progress. She still didn't think she was beautiful, but thanks to Jaune, she was beginning to see all of her good qualities. She had became great friends with him, constantly hanging out with him and Ruby, playing video games, having horror movie marathons, anything really. She had to admit, those times were some of the most fun she ever had. Even when Ruby wasn't there, _especially_ when Ruby wasn't there, though admittedly she got a bit nervous when she was alone with him. But she didn't think of Jaune as anything but a really great friend, right? So why on earth did she just dream about him in such an intimate way? Realization hit her hard. She was in love with Jaune Arc.

* * *

Jaune sat in the bathtub, letting cold water rush over him, clearing his head of the dirty thoughts that plagued him. '_That's the fifth time this week,'_ Thought Jaune. He slapped himself in the face, instantly regretting it. '_You stupid idiot, your skin is cold and wet, why the hell would you do that!'_ He sighed at his stupidity, draining the tub and standing up, careful not to slip and fall. He reached for a towel, drying himself off, he then laid the towel on the floor and stepped out onto it. He stared into the mirror, looking questioningly at himself. '_Why do you keep thinking of her that way, you perverted son of a bitch?' _He thought spitefully. '_She deserves so much better than you.'_ He held back the urge to punch his reflection, lest he end up with broken knuckles and a hand full of glass. He put on his clothing and quietly made his way back to bed. He laid there for a while, thinking about his relationship with Yang. She had become his best friend, okay maybe not _best_ friend. That title belonged to Ruby. But she had become his second best friend. Maybe? Honestly, he didn't really know. With all the romantic thoughts and dirty dreams he had been having about her, it was safe to assume he saw her as more than just a friend. His thoughts were broken by his scroll beeping. He opened it up, wondering who would be messaging him at two in the morning. It was Yang. His heart sped up when he saw her name. She had sent him a selfie of her with her tongue out, making the peace sign with her fingers. Underneath the picture was a message.

_Meet me in the park tomorrow before curfew. We need to talk… It's really important. - Love, Yang_

* * *

Author's Notes: superlegoman97 said in the reviews they would like a continuation of Yang's story. Since I was already planning on doing one, I thought I would just write it next. Hope you guys enjoy it! Maybe I'll give Blake a sequel too.


	9. Book Nerds

Jaune sat alone in the library, reading, because what else would you do in a library. Everything was silent, yet again, because it was a library. The only sound being pages getting turned, and someone typing away at one of the computers. But jaune was so engrossed in the book, that he didn't hear anything, he didn't even notice when Blake sat down on the seat across from him. That is, until she snapped her fingers in his face. Jaune sat up quickly, startled beyond belief. He shook his head, and looked up at Blake. To say his face lit up when he realized who it was would be an understatement. After their little brush with intimacy they decided to start dating, everything was going great between them! They enjoyed each other's company immensely, every time they were together they were happy, anyone could see that they were in love. Ruby thought that they made a cute couple, and everyone else was quick to agree.

"Hey love, what you reading?" Blake asked. Ever since their relationship began, Jaune had started reading more, interested in having a shared hobby. He had quickly grown addicted to it, and Blake couldn't be more happy about it.

"Just some Lovecraft, when you told me about the mythos, I couldn't wait to dig into his bibliography!" Another thing they shared, was an insane interest in gothic and horror fiction. Poe, King, Stoker, you name it, they've read it. "I will admit, it's kind of hard to get past his blatant racism sometimes. But if you can stomach it, there's really some great stuff there!"

"It was a different time." Blake said as she shrugged. She leaned in and gave Jaune a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know, but still, did the cats name _have_ to be _that_?"

"I know what you mean, the first time I read that story I nearly threw up."

"I mean, it was a great story, and I'm not going to let something like that ruin it, but I mean, seriously? Oh well, no point in getting mad at a story that was written over eighty years ago." Jaune closed the book and stood up, wrapping Blake in his arms. As he stared into her amber eyes, he whispered, "What did I do, to get someone as beautiful as you to fall in love with me?" She smirked.

"You said pirates were cooler than ninjas." She stated matter of factly.

"Oh yeah, but they totally a-" She put a finger to his lips, stopping him from finishing his sentence. Jaune gave a fake pout, trying to stifle his laughter but failing miserably.

"_No."_ Blake said, in the most serious voice she could make. Her mouth was twitching, she was trying her hardest not to smile. Jaune grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, kissing her neck and making her laugh. Jaune pushed her up against the nearest wall he could find.

"Whatever you say, kitty."

And then they totally made out and did it, for like seven hours.

* * *

Author's Notes: Just two book nerds, talking about books, and maybe doing some other things. Oh no, my love for gothic literature slipped through somehow… Oops. Sorry if it seemed I wasn't taking this one super seriously, but since the first chapter with Blake had been slightly humorous, I wanted to slip some comedy into this one as well. And I wasn't exaggerating on that last line, they truly did make out for seven hours. No one knew where they were, Pyrrha and Ruby were scared for their teammates lives! The library was the last place they looked, they were still going at it when they got there. Pages were scattered everywhere, and there was unidentifiable white stains all over the place. The full title for this chapter is "Book Nerds Talking About Books And Maybe Making Out Or Something, I Don't Know." I just thought you would all like to know that since it wouldn't fit.


	10. Bathroom Confessions

Nora was more clingy than usual, and Jaune was so confused. Throughout the whole day, Nora hadn't left his side. When they walked to classes, she would hang onto his arm, when they were eating lunch, she sat by him. No one else seemed to notice, or just assumed it was Nora being Nora. Classes were over, both RWBY and JNPR were walking back to their dorms together. Nora was still clinging to Jaunes arm. He quickly decided to get to the bottom of Nora's strange behaviour, and as soon as they reached the dorms he opened the door and pulled Nora into the bathroom, locking the door behind them. "Okay Nora, what's going on?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jaune." She stated in a shy manner.

"Come on, Nora! You've been really clingy today. Like, more than usual! Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong." Nora stared down at the floor, rubbing her hands anxiously.

"It doesn't seem like nothing's wrong."

"Jaune, I promise, it's nothing." Jaune grabbed her hands.

"You know you can tell me anything, what kind of friend would I be if you couldn't?" Nora sighed in resignation.

"It's kind of personal, Jaune. It's nothing you should be too concerned about."

"Is it about those nightmares you've been having?" Nora gasped.

"How did you know I've been having nightmares?"

"You remember a few nights ago, when you decided you wanted to sleep in my bed?" Nora blushed, remembering how warm and comfortable Jaune's cuddles were. "You were whimpering, it woke me up."

"Oh…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" She nodded her head slowly.

"They started, probably about a week ago. I realized how dangerous being a hunter is, and how easily we could die." Jaune frowned, pulling Nora into a hug. "Every night it's someone different. But lately, it's just been you and Ren. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you two." Nora started crying, holding onto Jaune as if he would disappear if she were to let go. Jaune has always been socially awkward, never had many close friends, before now anyway. But he was still so inexperienced when it came to this kind of stuff. He just did what his instincts told him to. He pulled her even closer somehow, and whispered into her ear.

"I'm not going to leave you, everything's going to be okay."

* * *

It took a while, but Nora eventually calmed down. Somehow they ended up on the floor, Nora curled up in Jaune's arms, letting out an occasional sniffle. Jaune was massaging her scalp gently, making Nora purr like a cat. Despite how weird it was, Jaune thought it was cute. "Thanks, Jaune. I feel a lot better now!"

"No problem, Nora." Nora mumbled something quietly, blushing intensely. "What was that?" She mumbled again, slightly louder. Jaune could almost make it out. "I'm sorry, again please?"

"I said, I love you!" She shouted. Now it was Jaune's turn to blush. "I… I love you, Jaune." He was shocked to say the least. "I've only known you for a few months now, but I can honestly say that I have never felt this way about anyone else! But it would be selfish of me to take you away from Ruby."

"What?"

"Doesn't Ruby have a crush on you? That's why she always hangs out with you, right?" Jaune started laughing. Nora was confused.

"Nora, Ruby's aromantic."

"Oh. _Ohhh__. _Now I just feel silly!" Nora laughed. "Well, now that I know it won't be selfish of me… Jaune Arc, will you go on a date with me?"

"It would be an honor, Miss Valkyrie." Jaune grabbed her hand and kissed it, making her giggle. It was the cutest sound Jaune had ever heard.

* * *

"Ugh! They've been in there an hour now!" Pyrrha shouted in agitation. "Seriously, what could two people be doing in a bathroom that takes-" Pyrrha blushed. Ren looked at her quizzically, before blushing as well. "Do asexuals still hav-"

"Some asexuals will perform sexual acts with their partners to please them."

"They have been rather close, lately…"

"Yep..."

"…"

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope I didn't get that last part incorrect. If I did, forgive me. I researched the hell out of it, but every answer I found was really vague. Boom! Aromantic Ruby! Also because representation! And also because I like making people mad. Cue evil laughter!


	11. Scream!

Trigger Warning: I wrote scenes from the horror movie they watch in this fic. The scenes contain blood, death, and somewhat severe injury. I'm probably making it sound worse than it actually is, I'm just letting you all know so you can avoid it if any of that triggers you.

* * *

Jaune liked it when girls screamed. In fright mind you. He knew it was creepy, but he didn't really care. It was like a drug. A drug that was rather short in supply. So, when Ruby proposed the idea of 'weekly horror movie nights,' he was all for it. He found himself looking forward to the weekends more and more, especially when he found out that the girls were kind of scaredy cats when it came to the horror genre, with the exception of Weiss who surprisingly turned out to be a major horror hound. But that wasn't the most surprising thing. No, the most surprising thing, was that Yang screamed the loudest. Jaune liked to tease her about it, even giving her the nickname 'Iron Lungs.' It wasn't a bad nickname by any means, but she still hated it, therefore he liked it. Ruby was probably the second loudest. She had the most adorable scream, Jaune had to admit, her scream was probably his favorite. Blake didn't really scream, she whimpered. It quickly became Jaune's second favorite sound. And Weiss? Well, she hardly ever screamed, but when she did, it was probably the sweetest thing Jaune had ever heard. Pyrrha never screamed, which Jaune hated. Nora and Ren didn't really like horror movies all that much, so they never joined them, preferring to stay in their teams dorm and play games.

It was time, and Jaune couldn't be any more excited! The lights were off, and everyone was huddled in close to each other. Jaune sat in the middle, surrounded by the most beautiful girls he's ever known. Yang sat left of him, Ruby on the right. Blake sat next to Yang, Weiss next to Ruby. Pyrrha sat behind him. It was apparently his lucky night. The light from the TV illuminated the room, creating a somewhat eerie atmosphere. It was storming, bright flashes of light lit up the room every so often. It was perfect. Especially for Jaune. The title of the movie flashed on the screen, as cliché music played in the background.

'_Attack Of The 50 Foot Leeches From Planet X.' _It sounded ridiculously cheesy, but the horror magazines and film-blogs said that it was quite bloody, and surprisingly scary for an exploitation flick. The start was nothing special, it just served to introduce the usual characters. The stupid jock, named Eddy, the hot blonde airhead, named Jessica, the smart nerdy guy, named David, and the brave main character, named Curtis. It didn't take too long for the monsters to show up.

* * *

_Eddy was walking through the forest. The night was colder than ice. The fog was thick. A shrill scream cut through the silence, causing Eddy to whip his head around wildly. Eddy was panicking, those damned leeches could be anywhere! He backed up slowly, shining his flashlight to and fro. Unfortunately he wasn't paying attention to his footing, causing him to trip and fall. "Dammit!" He exclaimed, pain shooting through his ankle. "This is bullshit!" He looked down towards his foot. He gasped at what he saw. Blood! His bone was was poking through his flesh!_

* * *

Cries of disgust sounded throughout the dorm. Weiss laughed. "Come on, you can't handle that?" Jaune smiled at her antics.

* * *

"_Oh shit, man!" Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes. "Who's there!?" Shouted Eddy, pointing his flashlight at the bushes._

"_Calm down man, it's just me!" Curtis came out of the bushes, a look of stress on his face. "Holy shit, are you okay?" Curtis crouched to get a better look at Eddy's broken ankle._

"_No, I'm not! This whole situation is fucked bro! David's dead, and Jessica's missing! And now I've got to worry about this shit! I am far from okay!" Curtis sighed, realizing what had to be done._

"_Okay, I know what to do about your ankle, but I doubt you're going to like it!" Eddy grabbed Curtis by the arm._

"_Just do it!"_

"_Alright, don't say I didn't warn you!" Curtis tightly gripped his leg, and pushed the bone back into place. Ignoring Eddy's screams of pain._

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Yang said, leaning into Jaune and tightly gripping his arm. Weiss just laughed some more, watching the scene play out with morbid joy. Jaune was fighting to keep his eyes on the TV. Yang was leaning into him in such a way that exposed her more… _Appealing_aspects.

* * *

"_There, that should do it! Now, we've gotta get out of here!" Curtis helped Eddie up, slinging his arm around his shoulders. They started hobbling away, when another scream sounded off behind the thick foliage that surrounded them!_

"_That's gotta be Jessica!"_

"_We have to help her!" Insisted Curtis._

"_No! She can distract them! We can escape!"_

"_You would leave your girlfriend to die!?"_

"_If it meant surviving? Absolutely!" Curtis couldn't believe it! Eddy could be a prick sometimes, but this was just downright evil!_

"_Fine, if you won't save her, then I will!" Curtis ran through the foliage, dropping Eddy to the ground._

"_Wait, Curtis come back, man! I need your help to make it out of here!" Eddy froze in terror, as a loud screech came from behind him! Instantly, his body was bitten in half by a slimy writhing black mass with thousands of teeth! Blood sprayed everywhere, staining the ground red!_

* * *

Yang and Ruby both screamed and gripped Jaune tightly, causing him to smile widely! Blake whimpered quietly, her ears folded down. Pyrrha gripped Jaune's waist from behind, shivering slightly. Weiss had a huge grin on her face, obviously enjoying the movie a lot! Jaune highly doubted that the leeches in the movie were accurate, but he couldn't care less. He was enjoying himself immensely! A huge boom of thunder shook the room, causing Blake to yelp, and Pyrrha to tighten her hold on Jaune.

* * *

_Curtis raced through the trees, ignoring his legs pleas to stop and rest! He ran for what seemed like miles, stopping when he reached a clearing. He looked around, spotting a tube of chapstick on the ground. He walked over and picked it up. It was Jessica's. He knew because it was strawberry flavored. If there was one thing Jessica loved more than anything, it was strawberry. "Jessica!?" He called out, hoping for an answer. A loud screech was the only answer he received. He quickly turned around, what he saw shocked him to his core._

* * *

The power went out, causing everyone to scream, including Weiss! It was music to Jaune's ears! "Aw, come on! We were so close to the ending!" Weiss complained.

"We'll just start watching from that scene, whenever the power comes back on." Jaune said, still smiling. Everyone agreed. Ruby sighed, still holding onto Jaune.

"That movie was terrifying!"

"I agree, sis! They shouldn't be allowed to make movies that scary!" Yang stood up, stretching her arms. Blake just nodded, even though she knew no one could see her.

"It was rather terrifying, the special effects were amazing!" Exclaimed Weiss.

"Does anyone have a flashlight, or something?" Asked Pyrrha.

"I believe Yang has a flashlight. Weiss replied.

"Yep, give me a sec." Yang felt her way over to the table beside her and Blake's bunk bed, opening the top drawer and picking up the flashlight. "Got it!" Yang clicked the flashlight on, lighting up the room. "So… Now what?"

"We could turn in for the night." Suggested Blake.

"But it's only eight PM." Weiss said, checking her watch.

"Where did Ruby and Jaune go?" Asked Pyrrha. Everyone looked around. Ruby and Jaune were indeed missing.

"That's odd. Where could they have gone?"

"I think I know!" Said Yang. She walked over to the closet, opening it up to reveal the two team leaders making out. They separated, eyes wide and frozen in fear.

"Um… Hey guys." Ruby said, laughing nervously.

"Ruby… We talked about this," Yang started, "We have rules for a reason. No one gets Jaune alone-"

"Unless the others agree that it's okay, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Ruby interrupted. Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"We can let it go, but next time, please just ask."

"Okay…" Ruby muttered.

"Now then, I believe it's only fair that we have some time with him too!" Weiss pulled Jaune out of the closet, pinning him to the ground and kissing him feverishly. Yang giggled and turned the flashlight off, blanketing the room in darkness once more.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for not posting sooner, I was procrastinating. I absolutely love horror movies, especially old cheesy ones! I was inspired by a couple of them, and Creature Feature (look them up, they're amazing) whom I listened to while writing this! That plot twist tho, am I right?


	12. Whenever You Need A Friend

The night was silent, Jaune loved silence. It allowed him to think. Probably much more than was healthy. He was laying on the roof where he and Pyrrha constantly trained, the moon's gentle glow wrapping itself around the area like a blanket. His thoughts were dark, moody, sad. Far from his usual upbeat ones. _'Ruby.'_ He smiled sadly, as his thoughts turned to the huntress who held his heart. She was his light. And he was hers. Everyone knew that. His attitude had changed for the better when they started dating, no longer was he the insecure klutz he used to be. He was a lot more happy and confident. Lately though, he had been second guessing a lot of things. Even his relationship with Ruby. Especially his relationship with Ruby. It was no secret that he was lucky as all hell to have her, but how long would he be that lucky? Would they still be together in five years? Would they grow old together? Would they marry and have children? So many questions, and he didn't have answers for any of them. He didn't want to think that they would break up, but life is unfair sometimes, and he knew that it was entirely possible. He really needed to stop thinking so much, it only served to bring him down.

* * *

Yang yawned, stretching her arms behind her head. "Stupid insomnia," she grumbled. Yang was having trouble sleeping recently. She didn't really know why. She had decided to take a walk, maybe head up to the roof for a while. She hadn't been expecting someone else to be there though. So it came as a shock to see Jaune laying in the middle of the roof, staring up at the stars. She smiled lightly, glad that she wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. She walked over to Jaune, and sat down by his side. He sat up, a confused expression on his face.

"Yang? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked.

"Shouldn't _you _be in bed?"

"Touché." Yang giggled. He smiled.

"So… Whatcha thinkin' about?" He frowned.

"...Ruby." Yang nodded solemnly. She had noticed the way Jaune had been acting recently. All the dejected gazes he would give her sister. All the sad sighs, when she was out of earshot. She knew that something was wrong, she just didn't know what. Ruby had noticed too, although she tried her best to hide it.

"Be honest with me, are you losing interest in her?" Jaune's eyes widened.

"Dust no! I love Ruby, it's just that… I've been having these thoughts lately." Yang was relieved. She really didn't want her little sister to be heartbroken. She knew that Ruby loved Jaune, probably even more than Crescent Rose!

"What kind of thoughts?" She was eager to learn just what was putting their relationship in jeopardy.

"'Will we still be together in so many years,' y'know stuff like that." Yang knew that that wasn't the only thing going on. Jaune wasn't the type of person to let his thoughts take over his life.

"That's not the only thing, is it?" Jaune blushed, looking away from her.

"No… Ruby's been hinting at wanting to take things to the next level." Jaune answered truthfully, clearly uncomfortable talking about the subject with her.

"How far we talkin' here?" Yang asked, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"First kiss." She let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait, what'd you think I meant?" She laughed nervously.

"Well- I mean- You- Um… You guys haven't kissed yet?" She asked, changing the subject. To her surprise (and satisfaction), Jaune went with it.

"Nope. The most we've done is hold hands."

"That's adorable! Ruby is so innocent, sometimes I wonder how she can be such a good fighter." Yang laughed. "Anyway, why haven't you kissed yet? It's not exactly a hard thing to do, and you _have _been together for about three months now."

"I just feel like it should be special."

"And it will be. Trust me, Ruby's not exactly a genius when it comes to romance. Just wait til you're alone, then do it."

"It's that easy huh?"

"It's that easy." Jaune nodded, happy to have one less thing to worry about. Jaune pulled out his scroll and checked the time.

"Just so you know, it's one o'clock in the morning." Yang groaned.

"Great, I have to get up in seven hours!"

"Sorry for keeping you up with me, we should probably get to bed now though."

"No need to apologize. And yeah, we should head back to our dorms." As they stood up, Jaune pulled Yang into a hug.

"Thanks Yang. For everything." Yang smiled and hugged him back.

"You're welcome Jaune! And hey, if you ever need someone to talk to, about those thoughts of yours, or just about whatever, you just have to message me." Jaune nodded happily, grateful to have such an amazing friend.

* * *

'_This is it Jaune. You can do this.'_ Jaune knocked on the door to team RWBY's dorm, knowing that Ruby was the only one currently occupying it. Yang had somehow convinced the professor to give him and Ruby a day off, and he planned to fix things. The door opened, and Jaune's heart broke. Ruby's eyes were red and puffy, her hair was disheveled, and she was still wearing her pajamas. Her face showed a look of desperation, when she realized who it was that knocked on the door.

"Jaune?" Her voice sounded as if she had been crying for hours. Jaune felt so stupid, how could he have put Ruby through such pain, and not even realize it?

"Hey, Ruby… Mind if I come in?" Ruby's eyes widened a little. She stepped aside, allowing him entrance. Once he was inside, Ruby shut the door and locked it. She walked over to her and Weiss' beds and climbed up to her bunk. Jaune followed. He pulled Ruby into a hug. She started to cry into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

"I thought you didn't want me anymore!" She cried. "I thought you were going to break up with me! I didn't know what to do, I was so scared, I don't want you to leave me!" Jaune started to cry as well, holding Ruby closer. "I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too, I could never leave you!"

"Promise me."

"I'll never leave you, I promise." Jaune gently lifted her head up to his, and kissed her deeply. Ruby sank into the kiss, the salty taste from the tears making their first a bittersweet one. They pulled away, both happy that things were back to the way they were. Well maybe not exactly how they were. There would definitely be a lot more kissing in their future.

* * *

Author's Notes: This one is mostly about Jaune's friendship with Yang (note the friendship genre tag), but I just had to add that last part with Ruby. Hope you all enjoy this one!


	13. Found A Friend

Today was a good day! The sun was shining brightly, everyone was happy, and Jaune finished his homework early! That meant he get to spend the day with his friends, or so he assumed. He was kind of disappointed when he found out no one else had finished their homework besides Blake, but he wasn't going to let it ruin his day. So he asked Blake if she wanted to hang out, needless to say, she was surprised. They had hardly ever talked before, and she wasn't exactly the funnest person to be around, according to Yang. But she had agreed nonetheless. They decided to take a walk around campus, enjoying the good weather. "So, why me?" Blake asked, as they walked through the gardens.

"Huh?"

"Why did you want to hang out with me? I mean, surely you could have asked one of your teammates."

"Yep. I could have. But we hardly ever talk, and you seem cool! I've always wanted to get to know you better, but I've never had the time." Blake was shocked, someone besides her teammates is interested in being friends with her? She was always considered the boring quiet girl that didn't like people, so everyone just sort of stayed away from her.

"You want to be my friend?"

"Uh huh! Especially after Ruby told me that you were a Faunus. I've always thought that Faunus were cool." Blake smiled happily. She always admired that about Jaune. How he liked the Faunus and helped them when no one else would. "Also, I really like cats." He admitted shyly. Blake blushed a deep shade of red.

"W-well, lets keep walking." They lapsed into a comfortable silence, enjoying the bright vibrant colors of the flowers. Blake closed her eyes and inhaled, her heightened sense of smell picking up the subtle scent of the flowers. Jaune tapped on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see him holding out a beautiful purple iris. She happily accepted it and smiled warmly, knowing what it meant to be given such a gift. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome." She placed the iris in her hair in front of her bow. After the walk, they decided to go into town. The rest of the day was spent shopping around random stores, hanging out at a local café, and eating at a diner. They also went to a bookstore, but Jaune ended up having to pull Blake out of there by force, before she bought every single book they had in stock. They talked about their favorite music, art, writers, their hobbies, their goals in life. Every little thing they learned about each other, brought them closer together. By the time they got back to their dorms, they were acting like childhood friends.

They had to hold back their laughter at seeing her teammates faces, when they came racing through the door, clinging together like best friends. After saying goodbye, Blake went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. As she looked in the mirror and saw herself smiling, she knew that her friendship with Jaune, was the start of a new and exciting chapter in her life!

* * *

Author's Notes: You know, I love reading reviews. They make me happy! Just saying...


	14. Sharing Is Caring

Warning: This chapter contains incestual feelings between Ruby and Yang. So if you do not like that shiz, then do not read. And don't bitch about it in the reviews either.

* * *

Jaune is in a relationship with Ruby. But he's also in a relationship with Yang. And before you jump to conclusions, they already know. They agreed to sharing him. "Sharing is caring," that's what Ruby said. Yang happily agreed. And Jaune? Well, he thinks he's the luckiest man alive! Both of the girls he loved, loved him back! And he was in a relationship with both of them! He wasn't stupid though. It was obvious that he had to tread carefully. One wrong move and everything could blow in his face!

Jaune, Yang, and Ruby were sitting alone in the library, bored out of their minds. "Have you two figured out what you want to do yet?" Asked Jaune. He was leaning so far back in his chair, that it looked like it was going to tip over at any second. And it did. A loud thud echoed around the area. Luckily the library was quite big, and they were alone in the west wing, so no one had heard. Yang fell out of her chair laughing, clutching her sides. Ruby just looked at Jaune and sighed.

"I told you that would happen. And no, I haven't thought of anything. What about you sis?" Yang was still rolling on the ground, tears streaming down her face. "It wasn't that funny, Yang."

"Nope, and it was hilarious!" She managed to say. Jaune got up off the floor, an annoyed look on his face.

"Whatever." He grumbled. Yang managed to calm down.

"Just face it, there's nothing to do. I mean, there's obviously a lot of things we could do, but nothing sounds fun. It's just one of those days." Yang said. Ruby had a thought just then. She bit her lip, not sure if her idea would be welcomed with open arms. Yang flashed a sly smile as she noticed the look on Ruby's face. She walked up to Ruby, and put her arm around her shoulders.

"I'd know that face anywhere. You're having naughty thoughts aren't you?" She teased. Ruby went stiff, blushing a darker red than her hair.

"Eep!"

"I knew it! You totally are!" Yang laughed at the look on her sisters face. Jaune had a blank look on his face, wondering if she was thinking about him. He certainly had dirty thoughts about them from time to time. He blushed too. "Looks like you're not the only one Rubes." Yang said as she gestured towards Jaune. Ruby grew even more flustered. Yang was glad she put on extra blush this morning. as she too was thinking about things she shouldn't be. Yang's playful smile diminished a little. Contrary to popular belief, they weren't all dating each other. She and Ruby were simply sharing him. Ruby was off limits, she knew that. She may only be her half sister, but she was still her sister. Yang thought she shook off those feeling a long time ago, but after they started dating Jaune, rumours began spreading around the school. Rumours about her and Ruby, which sadly brought back feelings she wished she never had in the first place. Of course, she put an end to them before Ruby heard about them.

"S-shut up!" Yelled Ruby. Yang was off limits, she knew that. It still didn't hurt any less. Why did they have to be sisters? It was totally unfair. At least she was allowed to have Jaune. She just wished she could have both of them. It was probably a selfish wish, but Ruby didn't care.

Jaune could clearly see. He wasn't as clueless as people made him out to be. He could see how they felt about each other. He could feel it. No one else seemed to notice, but he did. The longing stares, the loving embraces where they lingered just a bit too long, both hesitant to let go. It was heartbreaking. If he was allowed to have both of them, why shouldn't they be allowed to have each other too? Polygamous relationships were rare, but they weren't considered as taboo as incestual ones. In fact, incest was downright illegal. The nervous tension in the room was beginning to become too much, he had to break it somehow. "Alright, enough with the teasing Yang. Why don't we go get something to eat, all this boredom is making me hungry."

"That sounds like a great idea, Jaune! Let's do that!" Ruby grabbed Jaune and Yang, and dragged them out of the library.

* * *

Yang was happy to be rid of her thoughts. Food was good like that, it was distracting. You could just forget about everything and enjoy the taste. They sat in a booth, jaune squished between them. They would always sit like that if they could, it was a no brainer. Jaune got to sit beside both of them, and they got to sit beside him. Ruby smiled as she bit into her comically large burger. Ketchup stained her face, causing Jaune to laugh. Ruby giggled sweetly. Ruby reached for a napkin, but Jaune got one first. "Here, let me." He reached over and wiped her mouth gently.

"That was really cheesy!" She said.

"Yeah, but you liked it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ruby rolled her eyes playfully. Jaune went to kiss her on the cheek, she leaned into it without even thinking. Yang grinned at their cute display of affection.

"How come you never do anything like that to me?" She asked.

"Because I don't like having my face punched." Jaune replied plainly. Ruby covered her mouth, making a sound akin to a walrus having an asthma attack.

"Touché, sir."

"But if you want me too, I can. I'm just afraid of doing something wrong. See, Ruby would talk to me about it, let me know I did something wrong. You on the other hand..." Yang sighed.

"I know, I'm trying to work on my anger issues." Jaune kissed her on the cheek, cheering her up a bit. "Thanks." They ate their food and left.

* * *

As they were walking back to the airship, Ruby noticed a shop that she hadn't seen before. It looked to be an independent record store. And Ruby loved independent record stores. "Let's go in!"

"Alright." Jaune agreed. One of the things they all shared was a love for music! Rock, hip-hop, electronic, didn't matter as long as it was good. As soon as they entered, Ruby dragged Jaune and Yang over to the vinyls. Ruby was a sucker for vinyl records. Jaune looked through the metal section, as Yang and Ruby searched through the classic rock and dance sections.

Ruby flipped through the selection, noting some albums she would have to come back and get later. She really didn't want to carry records all the way back to Beacon right now. Her mind went blank as Yang accidentally brushed against her. She shook her head, and continued flipping through albums. Not now. Those thoughts could wait til later.

Yang rushed to the bathroom, not noticing Jaune following her. She made her way inside, and shut the door behind her, not bothering to lock it. She looked in the mirror, her reflection stared back at her. Why was she thinking about Ruby so much today? A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Yang, are you okay?" It was Jaune. He sounded worried.

"You can come in, Jaune." And so he did.

"What's up?" He asked. Yang thought about telling him the truth, but decided against it. It was easier that way. He would just end up hating her.

"Nothing's up."

"Yang… When I see my girlfriend run to the bathroom, with a sad look on her face, I know that something's up. So what's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"I promise, Jaune. Everything's fi-"

"Is it about Ruby?" He asked.

"What? N-no, it's not." Jaune just sighed sadly. He was going to have to tell her. There was no way she would tell him the truth.

"Yang. I know." Yang's eyes widened, and her heart rate sped up. She laughed nervously.

"What do you mean? Know what?"

"About your feelings for Ruby." And just like that, she felt like the world was ending. She fell down to the bathroom floor, tears falling from her eyes. Her eyeliner was smudged across her face, as she sobbed into her hands.

"This is the part where you call me a sick freak, isn't it? The part where you break up with me?" She cried. Jaune walked over to her, and sat down on the floor. He picked her up in his arms.

"I could never think that of you, and I'm not going to break up with you!" He whispered in her ear. Yang hugged him tightly.

"I just don't know what to do! I've been thinking about her a lot, recently!" She cried into his shoulder. "Why did she have to be my sister Jaune?"

"I don't know, Yang. Life's just unfair sometimes." Jaune rocked her back and forth in his arms, letting her calm down. It didn't take long for the tears to stop. She felt so safe in his arms. Like nothing was wrong. But she knew that was false. A lot of things were wrong. "Come on, Ruby's going to wonder where we are. Let's clean you up." He helped her up, and walked her over to the sink. She pulled some paper towels out of the dispenser, and soaked them in water. She wadded them up, and scrubbed her face clean. Just as she went to open the door, Jaune stopped her. "You know she feels the same about you, don't you?"

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, it's not like it makes much of a difference…" She said sadly. They exited the bathroom and told Ruby that they were ready to go.

"What happened to your makeup?" Yang started to panic.

"She forgot she was wearing it, so she wiped her eye and smudged it. She asked me to help her wipe it off." Ruby could understand that. She didn't really wear makeup that much, for that exact reason.

"Alright, let's get going." They made their way back to Beacon. It was sundown when they arrived. As they reached the dorm rooms, Yang told Ruby that she need to speak with Jaune, privately. She nodded, and entered the dorm, leaving them in the hallway.

"Should I tell her?" Jaune thought for a moment.

"That's up to you. Just know, that if you do, I'm just across the hall." Yang smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks, Jaune."

"No problem." Yang turned and entered her dorm.

_'I hope they'll be okay.'_

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry, not sorry. The concept of forbidden love intrigues me, and also makes me cry like a motherfucker. I'll leave you to imagine what happened in the dorm. Did she tell her? Did she not? YOU DECIDE!


	15. Maybe, This Is For The Best

Team RWBY were lying on their beds, thinking about this or that. Two members in particular, were thinking of a certain blonde knight, that lived across the hall from them.

To say Yang was protective of Ruby was an understatement. If you so much as laid a hand on Ruby, without her consent of course, you would be six feet down in an instant. Yang was also protective of her friends, although to a lesser extent, she still cared about them deeply, and would do anything to help them should they need it. Jaune however, was a special case. She was EXTRA protective of him, for reason's she didn't understand. Did she like him? Maybe. Was he like a brother to her? Possibly. Both of those are pretty good reasons. But then again, she just didn't know. What she _did_ know, however, is that if anyone messed with **her** Jaune, well… They weren't gonna like what she did to them. Okay, maybe she was a bit possessive of him as well, which is why she thinks liking him is a possibility. Once, Ruby tried to get his help with something involving a test. They ended up spending the day together. Yang was dragged along for some reason, and she felt like such a third wheel. The amount of jealousy she felt when she saw them interacting was horrible. Why was she jealous of her precious little sister? She knew that Ruby had a crush on Jaune at one point in time, and that he also had a crush on her as well. They were just too shy and awkward to notice. The thought of Jaune being with Ruby made her stomach turn. She would be happy of course. Proud even. But, she still couldn't help but feel extremely jealous at the idea. She wanted Jaune to be hers. But, she wasn't sure if she liked him. Of course, she would gladly let Ruby have him. She wanted her sister to be happy. It was extremely confusing for the poor blonde. Why couldn't she just make up her damn mind?

Ruby was confused. She liked Jaune. But so did her sister. Maybe… She didn't know. It sure looked like she did, but then again, with Yang, you can never be sure. She didn't know what to do. Did she ask Jaune out, and make him hers? Did she let her sister have him? Ugh. Life was so difficult! She knew that either way, Jaune would be happy. That's what she really wanted. She loved to see him smile, it was such a beautiful thing! She knew Yang wanted the same thing. If Jaune was happy, they were happy. It was as simple as that.

A knock on the door shook them from their thoughts. Weiss got up from her bed, mumbling something akin to "I'll get it." As she opened the door, Jaune Arc greeted her. At the sound of his voice, Ruby and Yang both sat up and watched the conversation that was taking place. "What did you need, Jaune?" Asked a confused Weiss. Jaune stumbled over his words a bit. He looked down, then looked back up into Weiss' eyes with confidence.

"Weiss Schnee. Would you go out with me?" He asked, presenting a bouquet of roses. Ruby and Yang held their breath, waiting for her answer. Weiss blushed, accepting the roses. She smiled lightly. The tension in the air was unbearable. However, the only ones who could feel it were the two sisters.

"Jaune… Yes. I will go on a date with you." Weiss answered. Ruby and Yang both sighed sadly. Their chance was taken from them. They were too slow.

Ruby's heart broke, and she could swear she heard Yang's breaking as well. She felt a bit better, after seeing Jaune smile widely at Weiss saying yes. _'Maybe, this is for the best...'_

Tears fell from Yang's eyes. Her heart broke, and she could only imagine Ruby's did as well. She didn't want to look. It would only make her feel worse. _'Maybe, this is for the best...'_

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh, I am just the worse type of person. I don't wanna be one of those fucked up writers that emotionally destroy the characters for fun. But… Yeah… I'm not sorry at all. Poor Ruby though. Just imagine her adorable little face, all sad, tears dripping from her eyes, her world completely torn down in front of her. Having her partner date the one she loves. Oh boy. I can taste the tears now. They taste delicious. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sad now.


	16. I Love You (Micro)

"I love you, Ruby Rose."

Ruby looked into Jaune's eyes. She saw only honesty. Nothing but honesty. She was frozen, from the shock of hearing the words leave his mouth. The only thing she could say was "Why?" Jaune smiled at her question, and took her hands in his.

"I just do. There doesn't need to be a reason why." Ruby thought about it. There really _didn't _need to be a reason. He just did. She squeezed his hand lightly, and smiled back at him. Nothing really needed to change between them. According to Weiss, they already acted like a couple. Minus the lovey dovey stuff of course! But, what would it matter if they started doing the lovey dovey stuff? After all, that stuff would only be between them. No one would really care. If anything, it would just make their friendship stronger! Ruby grew excited, thinking of all the good things that would come from a relationship with him! She stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek, hands still entwined.

"Well then, in that case… I love you too, Jaune Arc."

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm sorry if you got all excited for this. Like "oh boy, another chapter!" I just got this little moment stuck in my head, it was so cute I needed to write it! :D If you guys like this, I might do more of these tiny little things. They're really fun to write, and I don't end up writing for three hours. I get pretty into writing stuff. I'm surprised this didn't turn into a 1,000 + word thing.


	17. White, Black, And Yellow

Weiss sighed, as she ungracefully plopped down on her bed. Today was exhausting. Ruby wouldn't stop eating cookies, and that was normal, but she kept getting melted chocolate on everything! Yang was abnormally angry today, for no apparent reason. Maybe she was having trouble with her girlfriend again? But that wasn't really any of Weiss' business, so she ignored it. Classes were boring, lunch wasn't that great, and Nora gave her a headache. But that was finally over, she was finally able to rest! The door opened, and Weiss was about to groan in annoyance, until she noticed that it was Blake and Jaune. She smiled wearily, standing up to give them hugs and kisses.

About four months ago, after she turned eighteen, Jaune had asked her out for the umpteenth time. She was going to turn him down again, when she realized how hard he tried just to get her to give him a chance. It warmed her heart that someone would try so hard for her. So, she gave him a chance. And it was perfect! He was a gentleman, and he treated her like a princess! But a week after the relationship started, she noticed Blake giving them odd looks. She confronted her about it, and she revealed that she had feelings for the both of them. Weiss doesn't know when exactly they all started dating, but she was happy it happened! She had a perfect boyfriend, and a perfect girlfriend! Jaune was kind of reluctant to try it at first, saying that no good could come from it, but he softened up to the idea over time. When they talked about it with Blake, she was ecstatic! She went up to Jaune, and bunted her head into his, rubbing cheeks with him as well, blushing all the while. Jaune thought it was cute. Weiss knew it was a cat thing. All faunus share some traits with whatever animal they inherit their extra parts from. She didn't know why, but it looked very intimate. Blake did the same thing to her. Later on, they asked her about it. They were shocked to learn that she was putting her scent on them. She basically claimed them as her own! Gosh, that was an embarrassing revelation. But she liked the thought.

"How are you feeling Weiss?" Asked Jaune.

"Tired. It's been a long day." Blake knew how stressed her love got. She needed to relax. They all needed to relax. Jaune had been practicing with Pyrrha a lot more recently, and it showed. He was hunching over a lot, taking power naps at lunch and in class. That reminded her. She would need to have a talk with him about sleeping in class. But that could wait. She herself, was starting to feel the effects of the constant training Ruby was putting them through.

"You can say that again." Jaune said, as he stretched, cracking his back. Blake's eye twitched at the sound.

"Okay, that does it. Come on!" Blake took a hold of their hands, and pulled them down on her bed. Blake landed in the middle, Jaune and Weiss were on both sides of her. "We're all stressed, and I know just the thing to help!" Jaune and Weiss blushed.

"Blake, I know we've been going out for a few months now, but don't you think it's a little too early to do anything like that?" Asked a flustered Weiss. Blake ears twitched and she started blushing redder than either of them.

"No!" She exclaimed, shaking her head. "I didn't mean _that!_I just meant, like, cuddles and stuff!" Jaune laughed at the expression on her face. "I'm not ready for anything like that!"

"It's okay, Blake. Calm down." Jaune started rubbing her right ear. Blake stopped blushing, and instead began purring in delight. She pushed her head into his hand, making him rub harder. Weiss smiled at the sight. That was probably her favorite thing about Blake. Her ears were so sensitive and cute! She could rub them all day long! Though she would never say that. Jaune was braver than her, when it came to public displays of affection, often rubbing her ears, or kissing them both, not caring if someone would see. Though they did get some rather rude stares. Some people were hesitant to accept the idea of human-faunus relationships. It didn't bother her too much though. She knew that if anyone ever tried to do anything, they wouldn't succeed. They had friends. Very powerful friends at that. Weiss reached over and took her free ear into her hands and rubbed it gently. Blake's purring grew louder, and her smile grew wider. It was moments like these that Weiss cherished the most. "I love you both, so much." Blake stopped purring, and Weiss blushed. "There's no doubt in my mind. I want to be with you two for the rest of my life." Weiss' heart skipped a beat. Blake's did as well.

"I love you both as well." Weiss said, looking over at Blake expectantly.

"I love you two a lot. I can't imagine not being with you guys." They all smiled happily. They began to rub Blake's ears again, eliciting a small but incredibly cute mew from the faunus. What Jaune had said echoed throughout Weiss' mind. For the rest of his life huh? She could make that happen.

'_Silly, it's too early to think about marriage." _Blake pushed her head into the crook of Weiss' neck, and started purring again. The sound of Blake's purring in her ear made her blush once again. She was doing that a lot lately. Jaune grinned at the adorable sight. '_Or is it?' _

* * *

Author's Notes: Has Jaune x Weiss x Blake ever been done before? I notice, I use "[insert character here] smiled" a lot. I need to work on that. Anyway, I know you guys were in desperate need of another fluffy cutesy chapter, so here you are! Hope you enjoyed it! And for those of you waiting for a chapter about Pyrrha, I'm trying. I just can't come up with any ideas. A chapter about Penny is in the works, but I can't seem to write it that well. I don't know what it is about Pyrrha and Penny, but damn, I can't write about them for shit. I have so many ideas for team RWBY though! So look forward to those!


	18. Fate Worse Than Death

_Don't worry your head off  
__There's always a fate worse than death  
__Pray you go quietly  
__Quick and not violently_

_No need to worry  
__We all meet our end someday  
__Pray you go silently  
__Into the bleak dead of night_

_- Fate Worse Than Death by Creature Feature_

* * *

Yang wasn't usually worried about stuff. She was just too carefree by nature, she just went with the flow, never stopping to think how her choices could affect the outcome. But lately, she had been concerned about something that there was no avoiding, something that comes for everyone eventually whether you like it or not. Yes, I'm talking about death. The end. The grande finale. It was everywhere! You could slip and fall and break your neck, you could get punched too hard and get brain damage, you could freaking choke on a banana! She was curled up in a blanket, rocking back and forth. Her teammates just watched her, they didn't know what to do! She was being irrational, it's not like they weren't afraid of death as well, but they knew that there was no point in worrying about it. And Yang was worrying about it… A lot. "You girls are crazy! We should get rid of the bunk beds, they could fall on us and kill us in our sleep!" She said shakily.

"Yang… We're not getting rid of the bunk beds." Ruby sighed. Yang laughed crazily, tightening the blanket around her.

"Of course we aren't, that would be too smart! We're all gonna die one way or another, I'm just trying to delay the inevitable!" She smiled crazily, her eyes twitching. Weiss shook her head. This was getting out of hand.

"You're not going to die yet, Yang. You're perfectly safe here." She said.

"That's what you think! That's what everyone thinks! Everyone thinks they're so safe, but that's not the case! Oh no! Did you know that there are approximately seventy three ways to die, just walking to class? Not only that, but each of them have a zero point zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero point three percent chance of happening! I know, I did the math! No one is safe!" Blake slapped her forehead and groaned in annoyance, this needed to stop! She couldn't have her partner acting like this, it was detrimental to her- nay, _the teams _mental state!

"Yang, you need to stop this! What made you like this anyway?"

"I was walking to class one day, and I saw a pretty little birdie. But then, it fell from the sky and landed on it's head. I thought I could help it, so I picked it up. And that's when I realized, it was dead. I couldn't do anything. It died right in front of me! It's body hung limp in my grasp, it was nothing but a shell of what it used to be. It looked like it was sleeping, but I knew better." Ruby's eyes watered. It was a really sad scene to imagine. Plus, she loved birdies, so it made her even more sad! She slapped herself, now was not the time to be sad, she had to help her sister!

She walked over to Weiss and Blake, and whispered to them. "Why don't you guys go get Jaune, maybe he can help. I'll stay here and watch her, make sure she doesn't do anything weird." They agreed and left for team JNPR's dorm.

* * *

"Yang is what?" Asked an incredulous Nora.

"You heard me!" Weiss replied.

"Still, it's a little hard to believe." Jaune muttered.

"It is a little strange, but it's not impossible. Everyone's afraid to die, it's just that some people tend to force it down, and then when it comes back up, they can't handle it and it just ends up ruining them." Ren said, matter-of-factly.

"Wow, Ren. How do you know so much about this?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Originally, I wanted to be a psychologist. You can see how that worked out." Blake walked up to Jaune, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune, I know it's probably a bit too much to ask. But can you see if you can do anything for her?"

Jaune looked at her in confusion. "Me? What can I do?"

"You really are clueless, you idiot, she likes you! You probably have better chance at helping her than Ruby does." Weiss said, her frustration shining through. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What? Really?" Everyone just nodded their heads. "Well, now I just feel stupid…"

"That's because you are!"

"Weiss!" Blake yelled, pulling her by the ear.

"Ow! Okay, okay! I'm sorry, geez." She pouted, and crossed her arms.

"Well, alright I guess. I don't think I can do anything, but I'll try…"

* * *

"Wow, they weren't kidding." Jaune watched as Yang hid under her blanket, lying in the middle of the floor.

"Yep… Well, she's all your bro!" Ruby said, patting him on the back and dashing off.

"Nothing can happen! I'm completely safe… Completely safe…" She whispered to herself, still rocking back and forth. He sat down beside her, and pulled the blanket off of her. She screamed in surprise. "No! I'm too young to die!" Jaune would have laughed, if the situation wasn't so serious. She looked at Jaune in relief, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Oh, it's just you Jaune. I thought you were a crazy psycho murderer!" She laughed nervously. "You aren't a crazy psycho murderer are you?" Jaune rolled his eyes, and smiled warmly.

"Yang, I'd never hurt you." She nodded. She knew that she was safe around him. "Now, what's going on?" She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Jaune, I had a startling realization! We could die! I mean, we're all going to die anyway! But we could die before our time! Any number of things can go wrong, there are so many ways we could perish, and there' nothing we could do about it!" Jaune just hugged her close and listened as she counted off all the possible ways they could die. Sickness, blunt force trauma, surgery gone wrong, broken glass. They got more disturbing as she went along, it got to a point where the things she was describing made him sick. But he continued to listen to her insane ramblings. She had problems, she needed help, she needed to be admitted into an insane asylum. Or… Maybe she just needed something to take her mind off of all the danger. He kissed her, cutting her off. She blushed, and basically melted into him. When he pulled away, she just hugged him silently. "Oh. Wow. Hey, Jaune?"

"Yes?"

"You wanna go out?" He smiled.

"I'd love to!" She smiled back. But then her smile turned into a panicked frown.

"But what if something goes wrong!?" Jaune sighed. It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm not going to have internet for a while, and I can't write without it, as I hate the writing program I have on my computer so much, and I can only write with Google Docs! I just wanted to get this out to you guys as a parting gift of sorts! I know you're probably waiting for me to update my other stories, and I promise I will soon! As soon as I get internet again, I'll start writing like there's no tomorrow! You're probably wondering why I didn't upload I Want You, Jaune Arc to LCICICD. The answer is… I've been thinking of labeling this thing as complete, and just uploading one shots as their own story. What do you think? Enjoy!


	19. Stressed Out

Yang walked through the doors of her home, a loud sigh escaping her lips. She threw herself down on the couch with a groan. This was the fifth day in a row they called her out on a field assignment, and she was beginning to get annoyed. Jaune walked into the living room with a smile on his face. "Hey honey, what's wrong?" Yang lifted her face to look at her husband. They had been married for a while now. Jaune confessed to her a year before they graduated Beacon, and they decided to get married shortly after. Graduation that is. It was, to them, the best decision they ever made! They were the most kick-ass couple of all time, often going on missions together, when not with their teams anyway. Their friends were glad they got together, especially Ruby, who made the worlds greatest cake for the wedding, but that's a story for another time.

"The higher ups are assholes, that's what's wrong! They keep giving me missions, I don't have any time for myself anymore. They can't keep doing this, especially since we have the little one on the way..." Yang rubbed her belly, and smiled wearily. About two months ago, they decided they wanted to have a child. Upon telling the others the news, they were met with cheers. Especially from Ruby, who nearly fainted at the idea of having a niece.

"Maybe you can ask one of the others to take on some of your missions? I'm sure they'd be more than glad to help out. Especially Ruby, you know how much she worries about you, ever since we announced that you were pregnant."

"Yeah. But I just feel bad, they get a lot of solo missions too, I often wonder how they find the time maintain their personal lives." Jaune hugged her, and kissed her hair. She smiled, she normally disliked people touching her hair, but Jaune of course was an exception.

"They wouldn't accept if they couldn't, there's no harm in asking."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right, when am I ever wrong?" He asked sarcastically. She chuckled and hit his arm. He smirked and rubbed the spot where she hit.

"Well there was that one time when you decided we should do it in the shower." Jaune winced and rubbed his neck.

"When will you let that go? My back still hurts." She giggled, and placed her hand on his thigh.

"I will never let that go, so you better get used to it! And speaking of doing it..." Jaune kissed her and pushed her down on the couch. She was stressed, she needed this. And who was he to argue?


	20. Broken Hearts

Jaune dropped the white rose on the ground, and turned away. He started walking, each step he took making his heart hurt worse. Why? Why did this kind of stuff always happen to him? Weiss, the girl he has a massive crush on, just asked out Neptune, one of his bros. This couldn't be real, he told himself. But it was, he saw i happen right in front of him. The dance was so close, there was no way he would find a date now. Maybe Ruby? Nah, she was more like a sister than a potential date. Yang was a no go, there was no way in hell he could ever handle her. She was too… Well, he didn't know. But she definitely wasn't his type. He liked energetic girls that liked to have fun, but he liked when they could be serious. He knew Yang could be serious, but she never really showed that side of her to him. Not like… "Nora?" He had stopped walking, looking up in confusion at the girl that stood before him. She seemed sad. He knew what happened. "He said no, didn't he?" She just nodded, tears streaming down her face. She told him that she was going to finally ask Ren out. Obviously, it didn't go so well. He knew that Ren only saw her as a friend, no matter how close they may be.

"Please tell me Weiss said yes, I don't think I could handle both of us being turned down…" Jaune just shook his head. She clenched her fists tightly, her nails digging into her palms. She sobbed. "Damn. Damn, damn, damn! Nothing ever goes our way, does it?" She asked, laughing sadly. He nodded. "You wanna know something funny? I've tried for a very long time, Jaune. For six years actually. Six fucking years! But he'll never view me as anything more than a childhood friend." Tears spilled from his eyes. He didn't even get the chance to be rejected, but she did. And she was. He knew that she must be going through a lot of pain, but he decided then and there that he was going to cheer her up. Somehow. He pulled her into a hug, she let out a gasp of surprise. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. She needed someone, and for the first time in her life, she couldn't go to Ren. But Jaune was there, he was always there. Over the course of a couple of months, he quickly became a brother figure to her. Someone she respected and looked up to. He found it weird, but she could see all the great qualities he had. He was their leader for a reason.

"I'm so sorry, Nora. I know how much he means to you. I can't even imagine what you're going through. But know, I'm always here for you if you need me." That right there is one of the reasons she looked up to him so much. He cared more about others than he did himself. Sure that was probably more destructive than it was good, but still. She continued to cry into him, but eventually she ran out of tears and quieted down to whimpers and soft sobs. They stood there, rocking back in forth, the moonlight shining down upon them. If anyone saw the scene, they would describe it as romantic. But romance was a fickle beauty, and she was one of the main reasons they were there in the first place. Nora sighed.

"Jaune, I'm not so sure I want to go to the dance anymore." He agreed. Having your heart broken sure puts a damper on your mood.

"We can stay in the dorm then. Let everyone else go and enjoy themselves. We can have our own fun." She smiled, still clinging to him tightly. "The dance doesn't end till twelve, we can stay up late and play video games, and sing karaoke, and eat junk food. All your favorite things."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Lets do that!" She said excitedly. Jaune lit up at the expression on her face. There was still a hint of sadness there, but she would be back to her old self in no time. "But…" Her face fell again. "Can we not go back to the dorm yet? I don't think I can handle seeing Ren so soon."

"Of course, c'mon, let's take a walk." She nodded as he led her down the path to the gardens.

"Thanks, Jaune."

"No problem, what are friends for!" He sent her a smile. She smiled back.

* * *

Author's Notes: Episode six was great, but goddammit Weiss! I mean, I knew it wasn't gonna happen, but still. Nora was so frickin' cute though, I just had to write this, because I WANT THIS SHIP TO HAPPEN SO BADLY. I mean like, wow, Jaune and Nora actually _TALKED. _It was only like two lines, _but still..._


	21. Good Old Fashioned Arguments

My heart thumped rapidly inside its fleshy prison, a bolt of fear striking through my every being. I had never before been in such a situation as this, and I was quite sure that I knew not what to do. It was a horrible feeling, that surely many men have felt over the course of their lives, but I was just experiencing for the first time. The kind of fear that could only be caused by one thing, and one thing only. An angry woman. Correction: an angry _screaming_ woman. My old friend and lover Pyrrha Nikos was going off on me for doing the unthinkable, or at least, the unthinkable according to her. Forgetting our anniversary.

Okay, so I admit, forgetting one's anniversary is a rather horrid thing to do, and it brings about some rather tough to swallow things. Such as boxed chocolates, and apologies that can only be taken seriously if on an expensive date. And by expensive, I mean _expensive._ But I had no money, and I had no boxed chocolates. The only thing I could do is apologize and hope she accepts. Which, if I may say, has a considerably low percentage of being successful. For as long as I have known Pyrrha, intimately or otherwise, I have found her to be a stubborn girl. She loves to win, and hates to lose. The same could be said for everybody, one could suppose, but with Pyrrha, she absolutely _needs_ to win, or else she will be in an awful mood. And you find out rather quickly just how awful of a mood it really is.

She threw a lamp at me. And _that_ was how I learned that lesson. Have you ever been hit on the noggin with a lamp? One made of _pure silver_ no less? I will tell you now, it hurts worse than a stubbed toe with an ingrown toenail! I shudder at the dreadful thought! "And furthermore good sir, your skills in bed have been lacking lately!" I gasped, how dare she! My masculinity is a frail and fragile thing, it needs to be protected at all cost, not tossed about all willy nilly on the side of the road! I said nothing in retaliation to this comment of course. I will be the first to admit, I am absolutely terrified of her! We may be in love, but love is a damning thing, and though I am quite content and happy with my current life, I sometimes find myself wishing that fate would have chosen another person to be my love. But I digress, sometimes life was wonderful. "And don't you think for a second, that I forgot about your little mishap with the dishes last Saturday!" And sometimes it was dreadfully frightening. Especially when a gentlemen argues with his wife, which is why I tend to keep my mouth shut during such times of distress.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm sorry.


	22. Confrontation

Ruby sat on Yang's bed, as Yang herself stood in front of her, an angry expression on her face. She held a box in her right hand, and a bag in the other. "Ruby… What are these?" Ruby looked at her sister nervously.

"Um… A box of condoms, and some birth control pills?" Yang frowned.

"Yes. Yes they are. But the question I should be asking you is: why did I find them in your drawer?" Yang looked at her pleadingly. Ruby just looked down. "Ruby please, this is a big deal." Ruby sighed, and rubbed the back of her neck. "Who is it?" She looked back up at her sister, her eyes wide and filled with worry.

"Please, don't hurt him!" Yang bit her lip and her eye twitched.

"Rubes, I promise. Whoever it is, I'm not going to hurt him. I just want to talk with both of you." Yang laid the box down and sat next to Ruby, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Alright look. I understand, you're going through puberty and everything is all weird. And the guys here all all seventeen or older, most of them are at the height of theirs. I should have expected this really, I blame myself." Ruby nodded.

"Do you promise not to hurt him? I really do like him, and I know he feels the same. We were just keeping everything secret because… Well, you."

"Because of me?" Asked Yang, clearly hurt.

"Yeah…" Yang crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Rubes, that's the opposite of what I want. I want you to feel safe enough to come to me for help with stuff like this." Ruby stood up.

"Well I would have, if I wasn't convinced you'd kill him for going out with me, let alone touching me!" Yang gasped at her sisters outburst. "Ever since I started noticing boys, you've been too protective of me! Everytime I tried to get closer to someone I liked, you would scare them away, or threaten them with violence, and it's so fucking annoying!" Yang cringed, her sister barely ever cursed. "And don't even get me started, on the way you never let me do anything by myself! You butt in to every conversation I have, you go through my stuff, there's no privacy! I can't do anything without you knowing about it, I'm surprised I was able to keep my relationship a secret for so long!" Yang gaped at her, shocked beyond words. Had she really been so annoying?

"I'm sorry." Yang muttered sadly.

"And- wait, what?" Ruby double taked.

"I said, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so protective. I'm sorry for not allowing you to experience things that normal teenagers should. I'm sorry for being so nosy, and I'm sorry being such an awful sister!" She whispered the last part, but Ruby still heard her.

"Yang, you're not an awful sister. You just need to stop trying to protect me from things you shouldn't. I need to live, I need to learn lessons, but I can't do that if you don't stop." Yang nodded.

"I know. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright sis."

"But you still never told me who it is." Ruby sat down.

"Do you promise not to get mad? Do you promise to leave us alone?"

"Only if you promise to come to me if something goes wrong."

"Alright, I promise."

"Alright, then so do I. I, Yang Xiao Long, promise to leave you guys alone and be a good sister from now on." Ruby smiled happily.

"It's Jaune. I'm dating Jaune." Yang smirked. Ruby dreaded that smirk. It meant that she was about to tease someone. And seeing as how she was the only one around, she knew right away that she was the target.

"You and Vomit Boy did the do?" She laughed, causing Ruby to cross her arms and huff. Yang's teasing was going to get a whole lot harder to deal with.

* * *

Author's Notes: Just a little idea I had. I't's not really that good tbh, but I kind of like it.


	23. It Hurts So Bad

I always thought that everything would be alright. That my life would turn out great, and that I would be a great hunter with great friends. And I was partially right. It did turn out that way, but something happened to change it. I fell in love. I always told myself that I wouldn't fall in love, because I didn't need it. But I was wrong, everyone needs love. I just didn't find out til later, that love hurts. It hurts so bad.

She was a great hunter, and an even greater friend. She was beautiful and smart, and she was so passionate that she inspired everyone whenever she talked. She was perfect. And she had the most beautiful blonde hair. It always seemed to flow in the wind, yet not a strand was ever out of place. She was always joking around, making everyone smile. She smiled when we did. It made her happy to make us happy. Another reason I loved her so much, and still do. But you see, she didn't love me back. When I told her how I felt, she just smiled at me nervously and apologized. I knew it wasn't meant to be, but I could bear it. After all, we were friends, some would say best friends. I got to see her pretty face every day, I got to see her _smile _everyday. Oh my gosh that smile, it could light up the world.

Then we got the call. Some Grimm were attacking a small settlement somewhere on the border of the Emerald Forest, and my team and team RWBY were being sent there to help. Everything went successfully, we managed to drive off the Grimm and save the people who lived there, but not without paying a terrible price. Her name was Yang Xiao Long, and she died three weeks ago. The cause? Several strikes to the head and chest by an Ursa Major.

* * *

Author's Notes: Before anyone says that Yang could totally take on an Ursa Major, no problem… You are absolutely right. But this is fanfiction, I can do what I want. Sorry for the feels.


	24. Not Ready

Weiss was pushed down onto her bed, her heart thumping rapidly inside her chest. Were they really going to do it? Was it time? She told herself she was ready. Jaune climbed onto the bed and captured her lips in a kiss. It was slow and reassuring. She could do this! She was a Schnee, she could take on anything! Even getting intimate with her lover! Right? She told herself she was ready. She kissed him back, he deepened it. He grabbed her waist, she jumped slightly, his touch faltered. She wrapped her arms around his neck to assure him that she wanted this. Because she did. She told herself she was ready.

He pulled his lips away from hers, and brought them to her neck. She moaned in response. Or did she whimper? She couldn't tell. Her heart was beating harder and harder, she could hardly contain her nervousness. She composed herself, trying her hardest to hide it from him. They were wrapped in a tight embrace, she was sure he could feel her heart. He started grinding into her. She gasped. This was good. She told herself she was ready. He pulled her top up. She wrapped her arms around her chest. She was wearing a bra, but it was still more than he ever saw, on purpose anyway, there were a few times where he stumbled in on her accidentally. She told herself she was ready.

He gazed into her eyes questioningly. His were filled with concern. He was asking her if she really wanted to do this. She told herself she was ready. She was lying to herself. Tears started falling from her eyes, and she sobbed pitifully. "I'm sorry. I can't, I'm not ready yet!" He smiled at her, and pulled her into a hug that made her feel safe and warm. She would be ready one day. It just wasn't the right time.

* * *

Author's Notes: If your partner isn't ready, seriously, don't force them to. That's just wrong bruh.


	25. Love Poem

Ruby stared blankly at the envelope resting on her desk, the words 'for Ruby Rose' written on the front of it in red ink. She hesitantly grabbed it and opened it up, gasping at what was inside. A poem, or rather a _love_poem. She had never received anything like it before, it was surreal. There was someone that liked her? She found it strange. Every boy she ever knew liked her sister, they would never even pay attention to her. But there she was, holding in her hands a love poem written for her.

_Ruby Rose, your name is of precious gems and flowers,  
But your beauty cannot be compared to such things,  
For you hold a far greater beauty like that of which a songbird sings,  
And that of a misty morning filled with April showers.  
_  
Ruby blushed at the words. She had never been called beautiful by anyone other than her sister, and the words were rhymed so beautifully. To her at least. She honestly didn't know that much about poetry, besides what the school required you to read. Despite Beacon being a school for hunters and huntresses, they still have classes for music and art, as well as creative writing. They're basically there for de-stressing, but she still enjoyed them.

_You inspire me in ways I can't even possibly comprehend,_  
_Like a perfect work of art that took years to make,_  
_Or like rose petals floating on a crystal clear lake,_  
_And for this reason, among many others, I'm glad that you're my friend._

Ruby's smile grew wide. She only had two male friends, Ren and Jaune, and she was sure Ren didn't have feelings for her. So it was definitely Jaune who wrote it, unless of course it was one of the girls. But that was impossible, all of her friends knew she was into guys.

_Even if you don't feel the same, I need to tell you of the spark,_  
_It may not change much, but I must admit I felt it,_  
_When we shared that accidental first kiss, a fire in my heart lit,_  
_Signed, your closest and most faithful friend, Jaune Arc._

And there it was. She hugged the poem to her chest and sighed dreamily. A couple of weeks ago, Jaune and Ruby had ran into each other in the hallway, she fall on top of him and their lips collided with each others. They separated immediately, but everyone still teased them about it. They apologized and said it was no big deal, but it was. Apparently they both felt some sort of connection when it happened. She was going to tell him how she felt, but it looks like he beat her to it, and in the most beautiful way she could imagine too. "Whatcha got there, sis?" Yang grabbed the poem out of her hands. Ruby turned and looked at her sister with pleading eyes. "Ooh, a love poem?"

"Yang, please give it back!" Yang's eyes widened as she read it.

"Wow, this is really decently written. Rubes, he must like you a lot."

"Can I see it?" Asked Blake. Yang handed it to her, Ruby crossed her arms and pouted. "It is rather good. I'm surprised someone like Jaune could even write one decent stanza, but three? He must write a lot of poetry or something."

"I wanna read it." Weiss snatched it from Blake. "Wow, you girls weren't kidding. I get a lot of love letters, they're usually so bad they make my eyes bleed. This is like Chaucer compared to those."

"I think it's beautiful. It's the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me." Ruby admitted shyly.

"It's true, because of me most guys never even looked at Ruby when we were going to Signal. They always became her friend to get closer to me, and then I had to punch some sense into them."

"Wow, that sounds like it sucked." Blake said.

"It did. I could only trust girls. And even then, there were some who were just trying to get to Yang." Yang laughed nervously.

"I attract all sorts of genders don't I."

"Well it certainly didn't help when you came out as pansexual to the whole school…"

"Anyway," Yang started, "Do you feel the same towards Jaune?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to him tomorrow. I'm really tired." Ruby went to the bathroom to get dressed, leaving her teammates alone in the bedroom.

"Wow. There was no hesitation whatsoever." Weiss muttered.

"It's not surprising. Ruby's always been kinda blunt and to the point about her feelings."

"Then why hasn't she told him yet?"

"Well she was probably nervous. But now that she knows he likes her back, she won't be."

* * *

"Hey Jaune, you got a minute?" Ruby asked, walking up to him in the hall. He smiled when he saw her.

"Yeah. So what did you think of the poem?"

"I thought it was beautiful. Thanks for taking the time to write it!"

"Ah it was nothing. I just had to get my feelings out somehow. I'm not really good with words unless they're on paper…"

"I want you to know, I feel the same way!" She said, pulling him into a hug.

"Then you wouldn't mind going on a date with me this friday?"

"Sure! What time?"

"How does four sound? I know it's a little weird, but I still have to train with Pyrrha."

"That sounds good. I gotta go, late for class. See ya later, Jaune!" She waved as she ran off. He waved back and walked off in the opposite direction. Three spectators stood in the middle of the hallway with unbelieving faces.

"Told ya." Yang sighed.

"I just… Wow… If only I could talk to my crush that easily." Weiss whispered.

"If everyone acted like that, the world would be a lot less confusing." Blake said.

* * *

Author's Notes: I love writing poetry, but this was harder than I thought it would be. And now I will go to sleep because it's one AM and I shouldn't be up. But bet, I'm going to get off the internet and lay on the bed for like five minutes, before deciding that playing a video game is better than sleeping. Every freaking time.


	26. Cramps

Velvet groaned in agony, writhing around on her bed. She was in pain, and it seemed her team didn't care at all. Of course today was a day off, so they all went to spend it in the town, maybe see a movie or something. Without her. She was so going to give them a very stern talking to when they got back. It wasn't like she could help it, it's something that happens to every girl, and her best friend and team leader Coco certainly knew how bad her cramps were, she was just watching out for her. And her other teammates were boys, so she didn't expect them to understand. Not the she blamed them or anything. The door opened but she didn't notice. "Wow, Fox was right, you've got it bad." She let out a surprised gasp and turned her head to see Jaune enter the room. She relaxed when she realized who it was. After they started dating, Coco gave him the ability to enter the dorm at any time, which Velvet was extremely thankful for at that moment.

"You have no idea!" She yelled, clutching the lower part of her stomach. "Stupid uterus, I don't even want kids right now!" Jaune laughed, Velvet glared at him. "Ugh, I wish there was a way to stop the pain."

"Well, what do you usually do?" She looked at him quizzically. "You know, to help with the pain?"

"Oh, I usually just do something to take my mind off it, like watch a movie or something. But this is the worst it's ever been, so I don't think that will help much!"

"Head down, butt up." Velvet blushed.

"W-what?"

"Head down, butt up."

"I know what you said! Just, I mean, what?" Jaune sighed and walked over to the bed. He sat down beside her and smiled.

"Lay with your head down, and your butt up in the air. It helps a bit. It won't alleviate the pain, but it will help."

"Where did you learn that?"

"I grew up with seven sisters. After I learned about the menstrual cycle, I kinda took into my own hands to help them with whatever they needed so that wouldn't have to ask our parents. They were always too embarrassed to ask them, so they ended up just sitting through the pain. Much like what you're doing now. I got them food when they were craving things, and I also looked up ways to help the pain. It's one of the ways that worked the best. Oh and cranberries. but we don't have any of those, so…" Velvet nodded, and assumed the position he told her to. It was a little embarrassing being a such a compromising pose in front of him. But she knew he wouldn't try anything. "Also, did you take any pain pills?"

"Of course. I took them as soon as it started, and I've been taking them everyday since."

"Good. Now just stay like that for a while." The talked for a while, keeping her mind off of the pain. She realized that the pose really was helping. Not too much, but it was helping. She would have to try cranberries soon, she made a mental note to get Coco to go into town tomorrow and buy some.

"I've gotta go, Pyrrha doesn't like it when I'm late for training." Velvet pouted.

"Alright. But before you go…" She sat up and kissed him. She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him harder. She swiped her tongue across his lips and he allowed her entrance. She pulled away, smiling slyly. "Sorry. Mood swings." Jaune laughed and stood up.

"Sure. I'll see you later Velv, love you!"

"Love you too!" She shouted as he left the room. She sighed happily and sunk into her bed. "I have the best boyfriend ever."

* * *

Author's Notes: I can feel the icy black tendrils of writer's block pulling me down into the endless abyss, I scream out in frustration as even a six hundred and forty one word drabble feels like the hardest thing I've ever tried to do. Idek man, it was an idea. This goes out to my peeps who suffer through menstruation and all that horrible stuff, the advice Jaune gave Velvet apparently really does work. But then again, I wouldn't know since I've never had to go through that shiz. (Thank god.)


	27. Bloody Kisses

Jaune groaned in pain as he held the ice pack to his head. He was bruised and contused and had a black eye. "I don't think Yang knows what going easy on someone means." Ruby laughed and smiled. They sat on Yang's bed, Ruby patching up his wounds as he tried to sit still.

"I told you, I'm the only person who's ever beaten her. In fact, I don't even think Pyrrha has been able to beat her yet."

"I think Goodwitch has it out for me. Pairing me with one of the schools top fighters, what was she thinking? I mean, I've gotten better since I first got here, but I'm still not even close to Yang's level."

"Yeah, it was kind of stupid. You'd have been much better off being paired with someone like Cardin. Or even Velvet, you know, someone that has the same combat ranking as you." He nodded in agreement. He squirmed as she put disinfectant on the wound across his forehead. "Hold still, Jaune, you're making this a little difficult."

"Sorry." Ruby finished applying it and wrapped his head in a bandage.

"There, you should be good for now. You're not gonna be fighting for a while though, that's for sure." He pulled her close to him and touched his now bandaged forehead to hers.

"What would I ever do without you?" She giggled.

"Well, you'd probably be dead, considering this is the fourth time this month I've had to help you with injuries." She kissed him. She pulled away and licked her lips, the taste of copper appearing on her tongue. "You're bleeding." He touched a finger to his lips, pulling it away to see he was indeed bleeding.

"Oh, sorry." She handed him a rag and he wiped the blood off his lips. She kissed him again, not minding the metallic taste on his lips. She heard the door open. Yang let out a yelp as she saw her sister glaring at her.

"Oh Yang!~ What did I tell you about hurting my boyfriend?" Yang shook in fear.

"B-but it wasn't my fault! I can't choose who Goodwitch makes me fight!"

"Too bad!" Ruby shrugged. Yang gulped. She was so totally screwed, and not in the good way.

* * *

Author's Notes: I've been biting my lips a lot recently, and because of that, they've been bleeding a lot. I was inspired by the taste. Also yes, that is a Type O reference. They're my friends favorite band, and even though I only know like three songs I just couldn't pass up the opportunity.


	28. What Are Friends For?

It didn't take long for the rest of her team to notice. How she was covering up more and more, her once exposed midriff now completely covered by a white shirt, her cleavage was completely covered as well. She also made sure her hair covered her neck at all times. Ruby was the first to notice, giving her concerned looks, Weiss was next, then Blake. They started giving her strange looks, wondering what caused her to change her outfit. Well, it was all _his _fault. Yes, _him, _Jaune Arc, the foolish blonde boy that lived across the hall from them, and her secret boyfriend. It was barely noticeable at first, just a couple of small but completely explainable bruises. A training accident here, a trip there, nothing she couldn't make an excuse for. But then they got more unexplainable, more pronounced. It wasn't her fault that he had a strong grip, and the bites, _dear god the bites! _Covering herself up a bit more was definitely a price she was willing to pay to keep their relationship a secret, they would get no privacy otherwise. Everything was perfect for them, but now it seemed like everyone was getting suspicious, even Jaune had to cover up a few marks from when they got a little bit more rowdy and Nora was giving him knowing looks.

Yang bit her chapped lips, drawing blood. She winced as she tasted the familiar copper flavor. She licked her lips clean of the blood. She needed to stop doing that, it was a bad habit. Ruby approached her nervously, she sighed and looked over at her. "What is it now Ruby?"

"Are you sure you're okay? You've really been acting strange lately." Strange? She thought she was acting pretty normal, besides the extra clothing.

"What d'you mean by strange?" Ruby's eyes widened.

"W-well, you've been a lot more happy and relaxed lately." Yang held in a snicker.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ruby rubbed the side of her arm awkwardly.

"Well, yes. But, you've also been more on edge, more nervous. It's kind of throwing the team off." Yang tensed up. Had she really been so visibly nervous? She was just so afraid of them finding out, what would they think about them keeping such a huge secret from them? They probably wouldn't like it, especially Ruby. Finding out your best friend is dating your sister is one thing, but finding out your best friend is railing your sister hardcore is another thing entirely, and as much as she hated the thought, that would have to come out as well, they would no doubt bug her about her extra clothing. which they surprisingly haven't brought up yet.

"What have I got to be nervous about? I'm fine Ruby, really!" She brought a hand to the back of her head. Ruby eyed her suspiciously, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Alright, if you say so.

* * *

Yang smiled happily as the hot water hit her head. It'd been far too long since she had had a nice shower, okay so only since yesterday, but it _felt_ like too long. Maybe she just needed to wind down, maybe get Jaune to take her into town again. She missed feeling his hands glide through her hair, and she missed kissing his extremely kissable lips… She just really missed him. It had been a while since they had been able to spend any time together. And with things going the way they were, it would be while still before they could. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She exited the bathroom and walked over to her bed, sorting through the pile of clean/unclean clothes that she haphazardly threw on it. Anything to make Weiss less snappy. Blake walked in the room and yawned. "Hey, Yang."

"Sup, Kitty Cat? What's got you all tired out?"

"Oh you know, studying for this weeks big test, dealing with Weiss, Sun. The usual."

"Monkey boy's keeping you out late again? I thought we talked to him about that." Blake laughed.

"Yes, and we did. But what can I say, I'm weak when it comes to him." Yang knew all too well. She threw her hands up to her cheeks.

"Oh Sun, pet me harder! Yes, right there!" She imitated in a high pitched voice. Blake blushed and glared at her. "You know for someone so quiet and reserved, you sure do have a lot of weird fantasies."

"How-"

"You talk in your sleep, you're lucky Ruby and Weiss are such heavy sleepers!" Blake grumbled. Yang started walking back to the bathroom to get dressed, her towel got snagged on something causing it to fall down. She gasped and grabbed it, wrapping as much of it around her as she could. She looked back at Blake to see her staring with her mouth wide open. "Dammit. I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Yang, those bruises, are you… Seeing someone?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Who? If you don't mind me asking."

"The cat's out of the bag, I might as well tell ya. Oh, er, no pun intended. It's Jaune." Blake looked at her in shock.

"Jaune? Well, that's surprising."

"Please don't tell anyone, we've kept it secret for a reason. Besides, everyone will know soon anyway. Nora's onto us, and you know once she figures it out the whole school will know."

"Your secret is safe with me, but you can't keep this from the others forever. You're going to have to tell them, preferably before Nora tells everyone."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Blake." She smiled thankfully to her partner, and headed for the bathroom.

"No problem, what are friends for?"

* * *

Author's Notes: This has absolutely no point to it. But just writing whatever seems to help me get over the writer's block bit by bit, but it's not helping completely. I couldn't even figure out a way to end this, I just stared blankly at it for like 20 minutes, it gave me a frickin' headache. So sorry I know it's not a proper ending, but how do you end something like this anyway?


	29. A Small Break

Real Life AU

* * *

Weiss rarely ever spoke German even though it was her first language. After she transferred, she made it a habit to speak only in english so everyone could understand her, but that didn't mean she _never_ spoke in German. For example, when she was angry. Jaune could tell that she wasn't happy with him pulling her away from her homework. He walked over to the glass slide door and opened it up, leading her out to the balcony.

"Please Weiss, you've been working yourself way too hard lately! Just sit with me and watch the sunset, you need to relax!" She glared at him as he sat down on one of the fold out chairs they had on their shared apartment's balcony. That they were able to get an apartment with such an amazing view was all thanks to Weiss' father. And it didn't hurt that it was literally right next to the school.

"This is why you pulled me away from my studying? To relax!?" She began ranting in German. Everyone could tell you, Weiss was terrifying when she was angry. No one knew this better than Ruby and Jaune. Yang usually excused herself as soon as things got ugly. An English word occasionally slipped out of her mouth, and that was the only way to tell exactly what she was yelling about. Jaune caught the words 'grades,' 'father,' 'disappointed,' and 'can't relax.' She took a deep breath, she was about to start screaming again. Not exactly looking forward to it, Jaune stood up and pulled her close, sitting down on the fold out chair with her on his lap. She sighed and closed her eyes, putting her head to his chest. "I suppose I can take a small break." Jaune silently cheered in victory. "But only a small one!" She added.

"Of course." They stared out at the pale orange sky in awe.

"No matter how many times I see it, it's absolutely beautiful."

"Yeah, it really is." Jaune agreed, she looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"That's it? No cliche line like, 'you really are,' or anything?" He chuckled.

"Well I figured cliche lines like that couldn't tell you how I really feel about you. Besides, I'm sure you've heard them all before."

"You're right, I have heard them all before. But that doesn't mean I don't want to hear you say them. I can't explain it, but it's kind of reassuring. Like, we all grow up wanting to hear 'romantic' lines like that, and then we hear someone say them, and they never really have the impact you expect. But, then you hear the one you love say them, and it just feels right. Y'know? Like they're the one that was meant to say those kinds of things to you."

"Wow, Weiss. That was…"

"I know, cheesy… But it's true."

"Do you want me to recite Shakespeare as well?" She slapped at him playfully.

"If you do, I'm going to use my fencing equipment to poke you in places you never want to be poked." They laughed, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, Lovebirds! Get in here, foods ready!" Yang called from inside.

"Coming!" They called back. They took one last look at the sunset and went back inside.

* * *

Author's Notes: Man, Weiss speaking German, I don't know why but the thought of that just gets my heart pumpin'. I've been in love with fictional characters before but dang, yo. I have a problem... And I don't really care to be honest. Anyone else got the 'I'm in love with someone that doesn't exist' feels?


	30. Kitty Cat (Micro)

Author's Notes: Because we're all just weeb ass furries. Oh, and Blake has a tail in this, because why not. So… AU I guess.

* * *

Blake mewed cutely, her tail wrapping around his leg. "Well Jaune, it's time for my daily petting." Jaune's nose was bleeding profusely and his cheeks were completely red, he would never get used to this, it was just too good to be true. He placed his hand on her side, rubbing it back and forth as if he were petting an actual kitten. She moaned his name, he placed another hand on her head rubbing her ears between his fingers gently. She shoved her head into the crook of his neck and purred quietly. "Nyah, nyah! Jaune-sempai, I-I love you!"

"I love you too, Blake-chan!" She smiled widely and pushed him down on the bed. "But Blake-"

"Shh, no talk, just pleasure!" Yang snickered quietly, holding a camera up to record the whole thing.

"Score!" She cheered quietly.

* * *

Author's Notes: Whew, okay, so I'm not really in a writing mood today, but I wanted to give you all something, so take this I guess. I'm totally not sorry, like, at all. Also, if you want to send me an AU or something, I might write something set in it, if I like it enough that is. Reviews or PM, I don't care. Later weebs.


	31. Drunk On Love

Nora whispered into his ear, he shivered. Her words were slurred slightly. He pushed her away gently and she giggled childishly. She pushed him down on the bed, he hit the mattress hard, letting out a grunt of surprise. Nora was stronger than she looked, she leaned over him and looked at him with a predatory look in her eyes. He couldn't let it happen. She was drunk, most likely Yang's doing. How that girl got her hands on alcohol he'll never know, underage drinking was a law that was constantly broken by her, she must know some people. Not that he cares, it wasn't his business, but what was his business was the girl on top of him, staring down into his eyes lustfully. She placed a hand on his chest and trailed it down to his belt, undoing it with ease. He pushed her away again and shook his head. She looked down as if she was a child getting sent to time out. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked innocently.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. But we can't do this, you're drunk, you aren't thinking clearly." She smiled at his caring tone.

"Jaune, I think it's sweet that you care so much, but believe me, I want to do this. I uh, really like you. And I trust you, I know you won't do anything to hurt me. I might not remember this in the morning, but I'm definitely sober enough to know what I'm doing." Jaune was conflicted, her eyes and her tone implied she was speaking the truth, but he was always taught that being drunk never meant yes, no matter how much it seemed like they wanted to. But Nora was hardly slurring anymore, and she was being dead serious, he honestly didn't know what to do. She sighed. "Jaune, please. I don't think I could do this when I'm sober, I won't regret it, I promise." She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Please. I really need this." Poor Nora had been going through a lot, Ren's rejection had hit her hard, even with Jaune there to help pick up the pieces, she still wasn't completely back to normal. She was less happy, less like her old bubbly self. Jaune was like a bright light that drove the darkness away, and somewhere along the way she had developed feelings for him. At first she thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her, that she was just happy he was there, but then she started to feel around him what she felt around Ren, and she was sure. She knew that sleeping with Jaune wouldn't make her feel better, but she desperately wanted to be close with him at that moment, desperately wanted to feel some sort of passion, any kind of passion, and sex seemed like the way to go. It would be their first times, and while she was unsure that she wanted to have her first time while drunk, she knew that it really didn't matter. Virginity was just a concept after all.

"Nora… Any other time, I would gladly do this, but you're drunk. You seem to be thinking clearly enough, but how do you know if this is really what you want?"

"It could be the alcohol…" She mumbled.

"Exactly."

"But it also couldn't be, all I know is that I want you right now. I just need a clear answer, Jaune, do you want to, yes or no?" Of course he wanted to, but he couldn't say yes, that there was even a tiny possibility that she would regret it, that she didn't really want to, it just couldn't happen, it shouldn't happen.

"No. I don't, not right now anyway." Nora flopped down beside him, clearly disappointed by his answer. "I'm sorry."

"I should be the one telling you sorry, I shouldn't have forced you into a situation like that. I was being selfish." She turned on her side away from him. "I shouldn't have let Yang convince me to drink. I normally would have said no, but these last few weeks, and all these confusing feelings, I just…" She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, she wouldn't let her sad thoughts take over, not in front of Jaune. She felt an arm being wrapped around her side, she gasped as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Nora, remember when you said you really liked me? Well, I really like you too. I can't help you get over everything that's happened, but maybe I can make it all just a bit more bearable." He pulled her close to his chest.

"You help me more than you can ever know." She mumbled sleepily. That night, she slept in Jaune's embrace, a happy smile on her face.

* * *

Author's Notes: I was working on this a lot yesterday (and another thing that should be coming soon, hopefully anyway), couldn't think of a way to end it, so I went the sweet and cliché route. Kind of a sequel to chapter 21: Broken Hearts, but also kind of not. I like that one more with them as just friends, so think of this as an alternate ending of sorts. P.S. Send me your adorable headcanons as well as AU's and I might do something with them if I feel like it (and you want me to of course).


	32. Unsure

Things were getting a bit heated, and Ruby wasn't sure she wanted things to continue. The book she had in her hands lay forgotten on the floor, as Jaune kissed her passionately. Everyone left to go visit their families for the holiday break, but they stayed, preferring to hone their skills as leaders. She thought it would be a good idea, but the one thing she didn't count on was the intimacy that came with it. No one was around to stop them from doing the things they shouldn't, and while she was relieved to be able to make out with her boyfriend without her sister constantly walking in on them with her scroll on the camera setting, she wasn't sure she was ready to go further. It seemed rather intimidating from what she read about such activities online, and from what she's seen in her sisters 'secret' magazine collection. She knew to not trust those though, they never portrayed it realistically, always making things much larger than they actually are for the consumers pleasure. It was all just lies, and she was sure her first time wouldn't hurt _that_ much, it shouldn't hurt at all actually, and if it does, you're doing it wrong. Ruby wasn't as innocent as people always assumed, she was actually very knowledgable about sex, she just wanted her first time to be perfect, and who could blame her?

Jaune kissed her neck, biting lightly so as to not leave any marks. That was a rule between them, if they could help it, no hickeys, at least not in places that were easily visible. Yang would totally flip her shit if she saw one. She moaned, he held himself back. He placed his hands on her waist, she put a leg around him, he held onto her by her thighs. The first time she ever tried that, she nearly fell over, but now he was used to it. Making out was like second nature to them, they did it so often. At first Jaune was kind of paranoid about it, after all Ruby was still a child, still very young, it was only by two years, and their teams saw nothing wrong with it, but it still felt a bit wrong. But now, he couldn't get enough of her, she was like a drug, made only for him. One that he hoped would never run out of. He never hesitated to kiss her, or show how much she really meant to him, he never wanted her to feel unloved or unwanted. But did he really want this? Each and every kiss sent them closer to to the bed, and he knew what would happen if they didn't stop. But could they? _Should_ they? Ruby was definitely not of legal age to do anything like that, but that hasn't really stopped them in the past, should it now? He could feel the nervousness behind her kisses. He pushed her away. "Um, we should really get back to studying those battle strategies." She looked relieved, and he knew he made the right decision.

"Yeah… Thanks Jaune." The smiled at each other.

"I couldn't just let it happen." She nodded, picking her book up off the floor and walking to her desk. Maybe someday, they thought. Just not now.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know. Another generic makeout scene that doesn't lead up to anything. I just have a fascination with these scenes for some reason. Also, I might start making some "spooky scary" one shots for this, considering it's almost October. I'm not saying that it's certain that I will, I'm just saying, look out for vampire AU's and other such things. Cause there's a chance that they're coming. Sorry if you don't like that sort of thing... Not.


	33. Little Ghost

Author's Notes: It's October, that means it's officially time for the spooky AU's! Let's start off with one that's kind of ghostly...

* * *

Ruby Rose was like a normal everyday teenager, except that she wasn't. She was dead, one of the unlucky ones who died young. But she wouldn't let that get her down, the after life wasn't so bad, she was free to do as she liked, and no one could tell her otherwise. She even managed to get a boyfriend! Too bad he was alive. Yes, that's right, Ruby's boyfriend was alive, an old friend of hers from when she was alive. Jaune Arc. Her death hit him hard, apparently he had feelings for her, and never got to tell her. While she was alive that is. But now, they were pretty much happy! "I really want to see you…" Jaune said, lying on his bed. He couldn't see her, but Ruby was laying right beside him.

"I wish I could, but it just takes so much energy to do." Jaune sighed at her words.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm being selfish. At least I can feel that you're here with me." She smiled, he smiled too. It was strange how he could feel her shifts in emotion, if she was happy, he was happy. If she was sad, he was sad. She placed a hand on his arm and he shivered.

"It's so cold…" She pulled away. "No! I like it! I like knowing that you're touching me! I just wish I could touch you."

"Manifesting physically would require a lot more energy than just allowing you to see me." She laughed. He chuckled.

"Yeah, we'll find a way, someday anyway. Right now I just want to relax." He closed his eyes. "You ever find it strange that I'm the only one who can hear you and feel you?"

"It is kind of weird, but the papers they gave me after I passed into the Netherworld said that some people were more attuned to the paranormal than others, I guess you're one of those lucky few. Too bad Yang isn't one of them, I would love to speak with her."

"I said it before, and I'll say it again, we'll find a way. Maybe we could hold a séance? I don't know, I'm still trying to figure out how to tell all of them about you. Like, how do I tell Yang that I'm in a relationship with her dead sister without it sounding crazy?" Ruby giggled.

"Maybe work on not sounding like a necrophiliac?" He stuck his tongue out and made a 'nyeh' sound. She laughed harder.

"Let's not deny it, I clearly am." She made fake gagging sounds.

"Oh, real mature Ruby!" They both laughed. Jaune sighed as she snuggled into him, goosebumps covering his skin. He got used to the feeling a long time ago. "I love you, Ruby."

"I love you too, Jaune." He fell asleep as she watched, she smiled at the peaceful look on his face. It was times like this that Ruby wished she could sleep. But she knew she didn't have to wait too long, one day he would die, it was inevitable, and they would be together to haunt and terrorize the night.

* * *

Author's Notes: Boo! Hahaha! I love this shit too much! I am so insanely happy right now, so lock your doors and windows, there's a maniac running around out there! Oh yeah, inspired by 'Little Ghost', by The White Stripes.


	34. Vampire Kiss

Author's Notes: Okay, time for some good old fashioned vampire romance!

* * *

Jaune shivered as ecstasy surged through his body, he groaned as her lips caressed his neck, he gasped as her sharp fangs scraped against his flesh. Weiss had him pinned against the wall. She laughed innocently as he placed his hands around her waist. "You enjoy the danger, don't you? That I could lose control at any time and just bite you? But that wouldn't be so bad would it?" He nodded, completely transfixed by the dark goddess before him.

"Weiss…" He moaned. She smiled widely, revealing her razor sharp fangs. "I want you to..." Her smile disappeared and she looked away.

"No, you don't. You just think you do." He grabbed her hands and switched their roles, pinning her to the wall. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Weiss, I want you to!" He said forcefully. "We've been together for months, I think I can make this decision with a clear head! I love you!" He kissed her hard, she moaned into his mouth his tongue bringing her into submission. It was amazing that he could do that. She was a vampire, she had unnatural strength among other things, but here he was, a mortal human being, turning her into a quivering pile of jelly. He pulled away for air. She frowned. That was a slight annoyance.

"Jaune, I love you too, but are you sure that you really want me to infect you? Vampirism is not a gift, it's a curse, a bloody disease that drains you if you don't drink blood. Is that really what you want? To be some unholy creature that survives by draining the life source of other creatures?"

"Yes. I'm sure. I don't want you to be alone for another hundred thousand years." He said calmly but firmly. She smiled sadly.

"Alright…"

"Just do it fast, get it over with." He closed his eyes tightly. In an instant she had her fangs in his neck, sucking the blood from him. He screamed in agony, but she clamped a hand over his mouth. She laid him down, he was losing consciousness. Soon, everything became black.

* * *

Jaune blinked in confusion, he awoke to the smell of cigarette smoke. "Hey, Bones! He's waking up!" He heard a loud monotone voice shout.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Replied a rough low pitched voice. "Ah no! Another feckin' vampire! I've had enough of these undead assholes coming through here today!" Jaune sat up and looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked.

"You're in the Netherworld. Congratulations kid, you're dead!" The grouchy voice laughed. He looked around to find the source, and saw a small man. His flesh was half decayed, and there were bits of bones visible here and there. "My names, Bones, and I will be your guide through the Netherworld! Is what I would say normally, but you're a vampire, so lucky you, you get an infinite amount of time in the human realm, so long as you don't die again! Here are the papers that will tell you everything you need to know about vampires and how to be one. Follow the rules, don't be an idiot, and you'll do just fine! Feel free to use our waiting room to read the papers, and once you're done head through the exit on the left! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a bunch of werewolves to deal with in the other room. Feckin' mangy bastards..." He trailed off as he left. Jaune stared at the papers and sighed. He got to work reading them.

* * *

Jaune woke once more, but this time he felt different. He didn't feel the need to breathe, he felt cold, his heart wasn't beating anymore. "So, how did it go? Did you meet, Bones?" Weiss asked him, leaning over him

"I met, Bones." He laughed. "What an asshole."

"Eh, he's kind of a good guy once you get to know him. Did he tell you that you have the ability to travel back and forth from the Netherworld and the Mundane world at will?"

"Nope. It wasn't in the papers either." Weiss shook her head.

"He always forgets to tell the new ones that. I'll show you how later, as well as give you a tour of the place. Y'know, it's not that different from this one." She helped him up off the floor, he gasped in pain and held his mouth. "Fang aches, don't worry, the pain will go away once they grow in properly."

"How long does that take?"

"About three days, but don't worry, time goes by fast when you live forever. In the meantime, I know a way we can pass the time." Jaune noticed the seductive edge to her voice.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." She wouldn't have to be careful anymore now that they were both vampires, she wouldn't have to hold back, and she was looking forward to it.

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh man, Vampire!Weiss is such a good thought! I'd say Jaune has a thing for dead girls. Inspired by 'Vampire Kiss' by Stellar Corpses. Til next time boils and ghouls!


	35. That Time Of The Month

Author's Notes: Werecat!Blake AU! You're welcome.

* * *

Jaune awoke to the smell of meat and blood, he clenched his nose and groaned in disgust. "Blake…" He sighed as Blake cuddled into him, she was a lot more hairy than usual, and her fur was covered in dry blood. "What am I gonna do with you?" He placed a hand on her back and pet her. She yawned and woke up, purring at the feeling. "Blake, where'd all this blood come from?"

"Oh, I uh… I got a little carried away with my hunting last night." She replied sheepishly. He smiled and shook his head.

"Is that why it smells like raw meat in here?" She nodded her head.

"I was gonna take a shower, but I was too tired, and you looked so warm!" He laughed.

"It's alright, but I would appreciate it if you took one now…" Her eyes widened.

"Oh, uh right! Sorry!" She rushed to the bathroom. He sighed, getting up from the bed to get a bucket of soapy water and a mop. The fact that he was used to this scared him. He listened to Blake sing in the shower as he cleaned up the blood. After he was done, he sprayed a massive amount of scented spray and lit an unholy amount of candles. Blake sighed blissfully as she stepped out of the bathroom, inhaling the strong artificial scents. "It smells really good in here! Like freshly picked flowers! I'm really sorry, Jaune. I know I do this a lot, and I-"

"You don't have to apologize. I know that it must be really tiring having to go through that every month. Besides, any uncomfort I may feel is nothing compared to yours. I mean, the process of changing is so slow and painful..." Blake looked away from him with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through seeing me like that. My full form is rather disagreeable… I mean, the only thing stopping me from attacking you when I'm like that is the love I hold for you."

"Oh, I don't mind when you're in that form, you're just like a really big house cat, it's actually really cute!" Blake blushed and giggled. He loved her even when she was nothing more than an animal, she was so lucky to have someone like him. "Besides, you're a lot less aggressive than you think. Most of the time you just insist on making me pet you for hours. It gets kind of annoying, but I don't mind it, you're so soft and fluffy and cuddly! I could go without cleaning up all the hair though." She bursted out into laughter. "There's a big difference in the way you act through your various forms, it's kind of interesting actually. It's like I'm dating three different people. Well, technically, one giant cat, and two people." He laughed.

"Is there really that much of a difference?"

"Oh yeah, in the form you're in now, which is the halfway point, you're a lot more… Uh, _sexually _inclined…"

"Oh?" She smiled. "Do you not like that?"

"Well I mean, I don't _hate _it." She pushed him on the bed and he laughed/whined. "But it's ten in the morning!"

"Too bad!" She paused and laughed. "Wow, maybe you're right..." She shrugged and climbed on the bed. She was just glad they wouldn't have to try and be quiet. That was one of the good things about living in a cabin in the woods.

* * *

Author's Notes: I really like this AU, it's cute as fuck bruh. I'm sorry for not having Blake be in her 'full form' but I couldn't figure out a way to write that without having Jaune shit his pants. In other news, I have recently grown addicted to the substance known as vanilla coke, and I just really fucking hate myself, that shit is 5 bucks for a 12 pack, and it doesn't come in 2 liter bottles. What the hell, get it together coca-cola. Inspired by 'That Time Of The Month' by Harley Poe.


	36. Here There Be Witches

Author's Notes: Honestly, you all knew this was coming. Just not me...

* * *

Glynda frowned as she threw frogs into the boiling hot water. "I'm sorry, you beautiful creatures, I'm so sorry. But some sacrifices have to be made." She stirred the mixture thoroughly, it bubbled and popped, casting an eerie purple and green glow throughout the room. "This will be my greatest potion yet, perhaps now Ozpin will listen to reason, that old fool. He's going to hurt himself if he doesn't get at least _some _rest every night." She sighed. "I worry too much, Ozpin knows what he's doing. And he is busy… No, he needs sleep." She said firmly to herself. "It's for the greater good!" Now she just needed someone to slip it in his coffee supply. But who could she trust? A loud thud caught her attention, she gasped in surprise and turned to find Jaune Arc clumsily stumbling around. He fell to his knees and clutched his stomach.

"That's for embarrassing me in front of the whole school Arc!" She heard Cardin yell down the chute that Jaune was thrown down. Clearly she needed to find another place for her secret Witch's Quarters. She would also have to give Cardin some form of punishment, that little bully had been a thorn in her side for too long! Jaune groaned. She turned her attention to him. He stood up, gasping for breath.

"Dust, that hurt." He looked up and his eyes widened. "Goodwitch? What are you doing here?" He noticed the cauldron in the middle of the room. "What's with the… Wait!" Here it comes. "You really are a witch!?" She winced as if the words cut into her. There had been rumours going around the school for a while. "That's so…" This was it, he was either going to run away in fear, or run to tell Ozpin, and there was nothing she could do. "Cool!" Wait… What? Her eyes widened in surprise. "What kind of potion are you making?" He walked up to the cauldron and peered into it. "Frogs huh? That means it's some sort of manipulation potion, yeah?" She smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad that Jaune knew.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"I uh, read a lot of forbidden books…" She knew not to ask questions. "So what is it you're making?" She scooped up some of the liquid in a clear small vial.

"It's a sleeping potion, the headmaster has been working himself to exhaustion, it is my duty as his assistant, and a professor of this establishment to make sure he gets enough sleep." Jaune nodded his head. "Perhaps you would like to help?"

"Yeah, sure. What do I do?"

"Just sneak a drop of this potion into his coffee for me!"

"Sure, it'll be difficult, but it's not impossible. But, you have to teach me about potions in return." Glynda nodded happily.

"I'd be glad to!"

* * *

"Glynda, do you have those student transfer papers, I can't find them anywhere." Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee. He licked his lips, an unfamiliar taste invading his mouth. "Hm."

"Sorry, sir. You must have set them down somewhere."

"Damn. I thought for sure… I had… Placed… Them…" Ozpin's head hit his desk, and he snored loudly. Glynda smiled widely, glad that the potion had worked.

"Thank Dust, sleep easy Ozpin. You can worry about work later." She couldn't have done it without Jaune. "How did he manage to get it in your coffee, I wonder?" She smiled at the thought of the young boy. She was going to be spending a lot more time with him, and that wasn't such a bad thing. Not at all.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm kind of embarrassed to admit, that as obvious as this was, it was user: theliquidss, who really cemented the idea in my mind as a legitimate thing I could write. I might continue this one day, as it's a really good idea, but for the time being, it's just a one-off.


	37. Seven Minutes

Author's Notes: I'm sorry. I took like two days off, mostly because I was busy, totally not playing Smash Bros. 3DS. Also, I'm kind of losing steam when it comes to writing, it's still really fun, and I love it, but doing it too much is kind of making it a bit boring. Might take a break for a while. Seven Minutes In Heaven AU. I know, original. But I think these stories are cute, and I love them! P.S. Not everything has to be spooky, I know some people don't really like stuff like that, so this one is for you people! I'm sorry my love for horror is so strong!

* * *

It was quiet, dark, hot, extremely sweaty. But what could Yang do? She had been chosen by the almighty bottle, and who was she to argue? Besides, she was a master at these kinds of games! But why was she all nervous? Maybe it was because of who was chosen to be stuffed into the closet with her, maybe it was all his fault. Okay, so admittedly it _was_ all his fault, but he didn't know that. He probably just thought she was nervous because she hadn't ever done anything like this before. Which wasn't true in the slightest, but he didn't need to know that, it would just make him nervous, and the closet didn't need _two_ incredibly sweaty and nervous teenagers in it! "Yang… We don't need to do anything you know. What happens in here is between us, and only us, those are the rules, right?"

"Y-yeah, but, don't you want to do… Something?" She hesitantly asked, her breathing heavy and erratic. She was breathing in hot air, her throat was burning and she was cursing at the fact that they had a heater installed in the dorm.

"Not if you don't." Jaune said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Their eyes had adjusted, they could clearly see each other now. The fact that she didn't feel calm in his presence hit him hard, he never wanted any girl to feel nervous around him, that would imply that they thought he was a creep, and he hated creeps.

"That's surprising, you get shoved in a tight closet with a hottie with big breasts, and you don't want to do anything? Most guys would-"

"I'm not most guys, Yang, I'm a friend, and friends don't take advantage of each other. Besides, even if you weren't my friend, I still wouldn't do anything you didn't consent to first."

"I know, I'm just being silly, ignore me." He put a hand under her chin and lifted her head.

"No, I'm not going to ignore you, there's obviously a reason why you're nervous, and if it isn't because you're afraid I'll take advantage of you, then it's something else. I need to know what it is, if it's something I need to fix then I really need to know." And that was why she liked him, he was always trying to find ways to help himself become a better person.

"It's nothing you need to fix, Jaune. I think you're perfect!" She looked away and Jaune leaned back further away from her. He crossed his legs and laid back against the coats hanging behind them.

"I'm not perfect, Yang. No one is…" She looked at him angrily. His problem was that he couldn't take compliments! If he needed to work on anything, it was that! "But, thank you for thinking that! It makes me feel like I'm really making progress!" He smiled at her, making her feel butterflies. Okay, so maybe he actually could take compliments. Besides, how are you supposed to react to someone telling you that they think you're perfect anyway?

"Jaune… Y'know, we've only been in here for about three minutes, we still have time to do things if you want to." She placed a hand on his leg, her expression blank. He shook his head and placed a hand on hers. "It's alright, I promise." She took his hand and placed it on her left breast. They both blushed at her bold move. "You can touch me. I'm giving you my consent. This is what you want, right?"

"Yang…" He pulled his hand away. "It's not about what I want, it's about what you want."

"What I want?" Had she been doing everything wrong then?

"Yes, what you want."

"I… Um, I don't know what I want."

"Then nothing has to happen, Yang. We can just wait until our times up." She nodded her head and shifted. She laid her head down on his legs. He hesitated briefly, before he sat his hand on her head. He weaved his fingers through her hair. Then there was silence. Warm, comfortable, happy silence. Then there was light, and surprised gasps. Apparently, people can get the wrong idea when a girl has her head dangerously close to your crotch.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yo, gonna play the hell outta Smash and Skyrim probably, because I've been wanting to get back into that and perhaps maybe lose my life again. Not that I have one anyway.


	38. I Miss You

Ruby's face was lit up by the dim light of her scroll, she stared sadly at Jaune's text. This was the first time they were separated ever since they got together, and she absolutely hated it. Her team constantly tried to cheer her up, telling her that he would be back once the week was over, but it didn't help much. The black text on the screen spelled out only one thing, one simple phrase that made her want to cry.

_Jaune: I miss you…_

She typed a reply with lightning fast speed, not caring about seeming desperate. She wanted to talk with him, she _needed_ to talk with him. She wished that she could talk over webcam, but that wouldn't be fair to her team. They needed their sleep, and she didn't want to be the one to keep them up.

_Ruby: I miss you too… I wish you were here beside me, I can't sleep._

She pressed send and watched as the little bubble popped up, showing that he was just as eager to talk to her as she was to him. She smiled as his message appeared on the screen.

_Jaune: Neither can I. I wish you could have come, my parents really want to meet you, and I wouldn't have to sleep alone. But I understand, your team comes first._

She held in a sigh of regret. Weiss had made it clear, if she went with Jaune, she would make Ruby clean the dorm for a week and do everyone's homework to make up for the time she lost. It would have been so worth it, being able to get a good nights sleep with her snuggle buddy. Jaune had spent the night, and he slept with her in her bed. Ever since that night, she couldn't sleep without him, and once this little bit of information was discovered, the two teams made arrangements for Jaune to sleep in their dorm. Yang thought it was adorable, Blake couldn't stop noticing the innuendos her teammates were unknowingly making, and Weiss was, of course, against it for obvious reasons.

_Ruby: My team wasn't the problem. Weiss was the problem. Yang and Blake were all for me going with you, but Weiss wanted me to stay and study… But whatever, what are you up to? ;)_

Ruby bit her lip, maybe it would be okay to try this again? The last few times were awkward, and led to Jaune getting punched in the nards by Yang, but maybe this time it'll be different?

_Jaune: Ruby… No. You remember how this ended last time. Besides, we clearly don't know how to do this properly. Can't this wait til I get back, I promise we can make up for lost time then!_

Ruby's expression changed to one of disappointment, but she smiled at his promise. Besides, it was better when she didn't have to pretend that it was him doing it. Still, she wished she could fall asleep.

_Ruby: Alright! :D Can we do the webcam thing again?_

She smiled happily as she read his reply.

_Jaune: Sure! :)_

She silenced her scroll quickly and answered his call. He smiled at her, his hair messy and his blankets strewn wildly across his body. He was wearing regular sleeping clothes as she somehow convinced him to ditch his onesie. (It was now in her closet, and she sometimes wore it when she felt sad.) She waved at him and he waved back, she moved a pillow and set it up where the scroll was facing her. They both closed their eyes to try and sleep, both of them finding it a little easier than before, and comforted by the knowledge that they could see each other. Before they knew it, they were sleeping peacefully dreaming dreams of love.

* * *

Author's Notes: Heyo! I just started a new blog on tumblr! It's a RWBY blog, and maybe some other things. Since it's a sideblog, I don't know how often it will be updated, but I will post about stories and stuff there, so if you want to follow, the url is the-loneliest-of-all. What were you expecting? I'm surprised it wasn't taken! :D Anyway, have this cute story! uvu


	39. Not Much Of A Dancer

Blake couldn't take it anymore, she just couldn't. She was so stressed, this whole week wasn't working out for her. She and Yang were arguing over stupid stuff, her best friend Sun wasn't talking to her for some reason, and she was going through her menstrual cycle to boot. It was as if life decided to beat her up and leave her body lying in a ditch. She was alone in the library, her happy place, the only place she could get some peace and quiet. No one ever used the library, and even if they did it was so huge that she would never hear or see them. She loved the silence, it usually comforted her in times of distress, but she hated it at that moment. It was like it was taunting her. She slammed her fist down on the table where she sat, and hunched over it. She sobbed quietly, wishing that her boyfriend and girlfriend were there with her. "Blake? Are you okay?" Her ears twitched, she sat back up to find Jaune and Velvet standing beside her. Looks like she didn't have to wish any longer.

"Honestly? No, this week has been horrible." She slurred a bit, she hasn't been getting hardly enough sleep lately. Add that to the list of things that were making her life a nightmare. She wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah, you know we're here to help if you need it." Jaune added.

"Thanks, and you're already helping me just by being here. We've been so busy lately that we haven't really been able to spend time together."

"Yeah, sorry. My team has been really strict about studying and stuff lately." Velvet pulled up a chair and sat down beside her, Jaune did the same.

"And Goodwitch has been harder on me lately, she's been keeping me after class to teach me personally the proper ways to block various kinds of attacks." Jaune rubbed his shield arm. "You wouldn't believe how hard she can hit. Even harder than Yang I'd say." Velvet laughed at that. She sparred with Yang constantly, there was no way anyone could hit harder than her.

"Tell my bruises that." Blake's frown turned into a small smile. There were only a few people that could successfully cheer her up. Her teammates, Jaune and Velvet, and sometimes Nora. But mostly Nora just gave her headaches.

"Okay, hey Velvet's bruises, Goodwitch could kick Yang's ass!" Velvet giggled and shoved his head.

"Don't be a smartass!" Jaune chuckled and shoved her back, but on her arm and a lot more gently than she shoved him. Blake noticed that. He was so gentle, he was so careful as not not to hurt them. Some would argue that they could handle it, but they were still people. No matter how tough you are, and they were plenty tough, pain was still pain, and injury was still injury, so she was thankful for his gentleness. It also showed that he cared for them a lot more than he let on at times. "Anyway, why don't we go out somewhere on friday. We'll all be free that day!"

"Sounds like fun! We could go dancing or something!" Jaune jumped out of his seat excitedly. Velvet shuffled in her seat nervously.

"Uh, I'm not much of a dancer."

"Come on, you can't be that bad." Blake patted her back and tried her best to reassure her.

"I'm terrible. I took a dance class with my brother once, I kept stepping on his feet. I was so terrible they kicked me out." Jaune whistled causing Velvet to punch him in the arm. "All I'm saying is I don't wanna embarrass you guys."

"You won't embarrass us anymore than we'll embarrass ourselves." Velvet rolled her eyes.

"You both say that, but as soon as I get out on the dance floor, whichever one of you is dancing with me is gonna regret it."

"Is that a yes?" Blake asked excitedly. She loved to dance, and she needed some time to relax. What better way than dancing with her lovers?

"Yeah… Just don't say I didn't warn you." Blake smiled widely, and Jaune cheered in victory.

* * *

Velvet wasn't lying, she was in fact a horrible dancer. She did step on Jaune and Blake's feet a lot, but they didn't mind. They were just as bad as her once, she just needed to get used to it. Jaune and Velvet were dancing in the middle of a crowd of couples, she was flusteredly trying to copy his moves without making it seem like that was what she was trying to do. She knew someone had to lead, and she wasn't sure if it was her or Jaune. He excused himself and walked off to get a drink, Blake took over for him. "Blake, we've been dancing for hours now, I don't think I'm getting any better."

"Nonsense, you've gotten better. Your footwork has improved, you're not stepping on our feet as much as before! Ow."

"Sorry. Blake, I'm gonna take a break. My feet are starting to hurt. Give you and Jaune a chance to dance for a while."

"Alright." Jaune returned to find Blake waiting patiently for him on the dancefloor.

"Where's Velvet?"

"She's taking a little break, now dance with me!" Jaune pulled her close to him.

"Gladly." Velvet sighed as she watched Jaune and Blake dance. She wanted to be there with them, she wanted to be held close as well. But her less than stellar skills didn't allow her to. They danced with such amazing skill and accuracy, there was no confusion, and no stepping on each other's feet. It was beautiful, and she wanted to experience it so badly, but she could only watch. Jaune and Blake danced for a couple more minutes before heading over to their table.

"Hey guys, are you done already?" They sat down on both sides of her and sighed.

"Are you not having fun, Velv?" Asked Jaune, disappointment in his voice.

"Well, not really. I'm sorry guys… I told you I was bad at dancing!" Blake put an arm around her.

"Velv, everyone's good at different things, a lot of people suck at dancing, but they do it anyway! It's all about having fun, you don't have to be good, even at slow dancing. Slow dancing is all about being close to your partner, so do it, and pay no mind to how awful you are. To be honest, I suck at dancing, and so does Jaune."

"Yo." He confirmed.

"That can't be true, I saw you guys out there, you were dancing so well, it was amazing."

"That's because we were focusing on each other, not if we were doing well or not." Velvet looked over to Jaune and he nodded.

"Oh… I'd like to try again, if that's okay with you guys."

"Of course." They said in unison.

"Let's go Jaune!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him out onto the dance floor, he put his hands in position once more. She placed her head on his chest and focused on his heart beat. It worked. She wasn't stepping on his feet, and she wasn't nervous. She was just dancing with someone she held dear, and it was wonderful. She had never experienced such closeness with anyone before, and before she knew it, it was gone. He stepped away and Blake took over. She did the same thing, causing Blake to purr in happiness. Velvet blushed as Blake's more animalistic instincts kicked in. Velvet was thankful she was able to share the experience with her loves, she soon grew tired and fell asleep mid dance. Blake caught her as she began to fall. She giggled and gently picked her up bridal style, carrying her over to the table.

"We should head back, she wore herself out back there." Jaune ruffled her hair gently.

"Alright, here, I got her." Blake handed her to him, she groaned in her sleep.

"No, come back warmth…" She mumbled. Jaune laughed and held her closer. She snuggled into him, smiling as the warmth returned. He felt his heart speed up, he swore she was going to give him a heart attack someday.

* * *

"Alright, well I'd better get her back to her dorm." Jaune said as they arrived at the door to RWBY's dorm.

"Oh no you don't, today was amazing, and I'll be damned if tonight's not going to be as well!" Blake protested, pulling him into the dorm and quietly shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay so, I wrote this one a LONG time ago, about two weeks back I think, I never finished it. I decided, fuck it, I'm gonna finish it, I don't care how bad it turns out, I'm gonna do it. It was bothering the hell out of me to leave it unfinished. So, sorry for the abrupt ending, but I really couldn't take this concept anywhere else. Jaune/Blake/Velvet is another pairing I'm pretty sure has never been done before, breaking new ground people! I told you Jaune has a thing for the faunus! Or is that just me…?


	40. Overload

"Miss Rose, please tell us all, what is the reason…" Ruby didn't hear him finish, she drowned out all sound as she seemed to stare off in the distance. She was standing in front of the whole class, all eyes were on her and she didn't like it, she didn't want to be there, she wanted to be sitting comfortably in her seat where no one would pay any attention to her. The world seemed to darken, and she felt herself grow extremely hot. Sweat dripped down the back of her neck and her mouth became dry, her eyes widened as the situation suddenly became far too real for her comfort. Her mouth was shut tightly, and no matter how hard she tried, she could get out a single word. She wanted desperately to speak, people were going to think she was a freak, but she couldn't. She just stood there like a statue. "Are you okay, Miss Rose?" She couldn't answer. She saw Yang giving her a supportive smile, Jaune looked worried for her, and then it hit her, she was embarrassing herself in front of her friends, not to mention her crush.

Everything got worse, every sound amplified by massive amounts, every stare became menacing, every single bit of air that grazed her skin felt cold and cruel. She started shaking, and everyone knew that something was wrong. She quickly put her hood over her head grasped the red cloth tightly. Jaune knew exactly what was happening. Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs and dropped down to the floor, everyone gasped in shock. Oobleck tried to reach for her, Jaune stood up and rushed over to her. "Don't touch her! It's a very bad idea to touch her right now!"

"Alright, since you seem to know what's going on I'll excuse you both from classes for today."

"Thank you, Professor." Oobleck nodded as Jaune knelt down to talk to the sobbing girl. "Come on, Ruby, let's get out of here." She stood up slowly and and walked out of the classroom, Jaune following from a respectable distance. Once out, Ruby started for the exit.

"I need to be outside, it helps me," she explained erratically.

"Alright." As they stepped out into the courtyard, Ruby's grip on her cloak tightened and she shivered. She walked over to a bench and sat down, sighing in relief and frustration. The area was a lot more quiet than usual, what with classes being in session, they were the only people out there, and Ruby was glad. She didn't think she could deal with anyone else seeing her like that, Jaune was bad enough. She looked over at him, he was looking around and seemed to be enjoying the silence. She took a deep breath and stretched, she felt a lot better, but she knew that it could happen again at any moment.

"Thank you, Jaune. Thank you so much!" He looked over at her in surprise, she hugged him gently.

"You're welcome," he replied softly. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," she wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "dust, you must think I'm so pathetic."

"I don't think that at all, I do want to know what caused it though, if you're okay with telling me." She leaned back and frowned.

"I have selective mutism, it's very hard for me in situations like that, and sometimes I get really bad."

"Oh. Well I'm sure that Ozpin could make special arrangements for you if it was brought to his attention." Ruby never really thought of it, she smiled and kicked her feet against the ground.

"Yeah, I guess I really should tell him. Or, you know, you could do it for me," She asked shyly.

"Of course, but I think you'll still need to be there."

"I won't have to talk, right?"

"Probably not." That was good enough for her.

"Alright." Silence washed over them one again, and they enjoyed the beautiful sights, and the sounds of the birds in the trees. Ruby felt a hand touch hers, her face turned bright red as she looked over at Jaune. His face was a similar shade, and he was looking away from her. She smiled and sighed, this time out of contentment. They sat there, holding hands and enjoying the comfortable atmosphere until the bell went off, signalling the end of classes. "Hey Jaune?"

"Yeah?" She kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hitting a little close to home here... I actually have aspergers and selective mutism, so for once in my life I'm actually writing about something I can relate to... Except the whole, sensory overload part, been kind of lucky on that front. This is just to toy with the concept, I plan on making this a full story in the future.


	41. Scarlet Fever

Velvet was open to try anything once, anything except illegal stuff. She smiled shyly at Ruby, who was currently clutching her cloak tightly and looking extremely embarrassed. The two of them had been going out with Jaune for a while now, both completely okay with it of course. True, Ruby was shocked when he had asked for her permission to ask Velvet out, but she had given him her blessing, and after hanging out with the bunny faunus more, could clearly see why he was interested in her. She was extremely cute, those ears of hers just made Ruby want to cuddle her to death! She was also extremely intelligent, often times showing even Weiss up in her intellectual pursuits. She was just absolutely perfect in every way, and Ruby would be lying to herself if she said she hadn't developed a crush on the girl as well. So she did what anyone in her situation would do: ask her boyfriend's girlfriend out.

Velvet laughed as Ruby's face grew even more red, Ruby was adorable, and it was easy to see what Jaune saw in her. She was very talented when it came to combat, and she was extremely knowledgeable when it came to baking, she had actually fallen in love with the girl's cooking over the time they've hung out. Those silver irises of hers, so unique, and so extraordinarily beautiful, were so enchanting that it was hard not to get totally lost in them. Velvet might have developed a small crush on her, apparently she had a crush on her too. Velvet pulled Ruby into a hug. "Of course I'll go out with you! Though we should probably tell Jaune before we do."

"Oh no, I completely forgot to mention it to him, do you think he'll say yes?" She seemed genuinely worried that he wouldn't agree with it.

"I don't think we need to worry, of course he'll say yes, I mean try to think of it from his perspective, his two girlfriends going out on a date? Something tells me he'll be all for it." Ruby nodded, she knew she didn't need to worry about it, she had given him permission to go after Velvet, why wouldn't he give her his?

"Of course he will, I'm just being silly, I worry about things a bit too much." Ruby smiled at her, her smile faded and she seemed to focus on Velvet's ears. Velvet blushed as the girl stared. "Uh, Ruby? Why are you staring at my ears?"

"Can I touch them?" Velvet's face flushed and she looked away in embarrassment, she nodded slowly, giving her consent. Ruby reached up and caressed the fluffy ears, petting them as she would a real bunny. Velvet sighed in bliss, her knees nearly giving way. Ruby laughed at her cute display, stopping herself from scratching behind them. Ruby leaned in closer, her instincts telling her to seal the deal. Velvet leaned in as well. Ruby could feel Velvet's breath against her face, her breathing hitched, her lips quivered as they embraced. Their lips begged each other for more, their minds blank as their tongues fought for dominance, their hands grabbed, their legs shook.

They separated, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips. "That was simultaneously the hottest and cutest thing I have ever seen!" They looked over to the door to see Jaune staring at them, his eyes wide and a hand on his heart. "Are you two trying to kill me? Because that's what it seems like." They both looked away embarrassed, Jaune walked up to them and hugged them tightly. "So, you two are a thing now? I'm totally okay with this."

"R-really?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, now do that again so I can get a picture."

"Jaune!" In an instant he was down on the ground, covered in pillows.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't been very active, I've been trying to write, I really have, I just can't make myself do anything for some reason... Anyway, I hope this satisfies you for a bit, because this is another pairing I've never seen done. Scarlet Fever everyone. You can thank TheWindWakersDream for the ship name.


	42. Sweet Treat

Author's Notes: MorallyGood!Neo AU? I don't know, but this ship is kind of important to me all of a sudden.

* * *

Neo tensed up as he drew closer. Jaune studied the small girl intensely, her irises changing color as they stared into each other's eyes. Jaune had always found that so enchanting. Her jaws were clenched tightly she seemed incredibly nervous, he grabbed ahold of her hands. She sighed and relaxed slightly. There was a huge gap in communication between them, she couldn't talk, she couldn't tell him how she was feeling, but she trusted him to know. He backed off, her hands still in his, he seemed to understand, even when she couldn't say 'no' he knew her body language well enough.

Jaune hugged her close to him, having to bend over awkwardly due to the height difference. "Don't worry, I understand." She kissed him on the cheek, he laughed as she had to lean up on her tiptoes to do even that. Her height was something she was always made fun of for, especially by Yang who had apparently not forgotten her past grudges against her. It was mostly harmless teasing, but sometimes she took it a bit too far, he usually put a stop to that pretty quickly. Neo had redeemed herself, after team RWBY had taken down Torchwick, she immediately set out to make amends with everyone she had wronged under his command. Which wasn't easy due to her disability, but she had managed. After she had explained the situation via a five page apology letter everyone was happy to forgive and forget. Except Yang, but she gave in eventually.

After all was said and done, she was invited into the group and she was more than happy to oblige. For the first time in a long time, she had friends. Friends she could count on, who would never betray her, or make her do terrible things just because she owed them. She was finally happy, especially after she found out about her feelings for Jaune. Everyone was shocked when they started dating, but everyone adapted to the change quite quickly. They got used to the kisses, and the hugs, and Jaune quietly whispering into her ear when he thought no one was watching.

Jaune picked her up, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, placing her face in his neck. She laughed silently as she held onto him tightly. She closed her eyes and exhaled onto his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He tightened his grip around her thighs, making her gasp and clench her eyes tightly. "You really shouldn't do that, I might drop ya!" She pouted, pushing her head deeper into him. He sat down on his bed, enjoying the feeling of closeness. She separated from him, laying down beside him and closing her eyes. He placed a hand on her head, brushing the strands of hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, she smiled sleepily. "I love you, Neo." She opened her eyes in surprise, that was the first time he had told her that. She signed the phrase back to him.

* * *

Author's Notes: So this is definitely out of character, seeing as how Neo was going to perform a Mortal Kombat style fatality on Yang, but whatever... Still cute as shit.


	43. Chapter 43

Ruby knelt down and let Zwei off of the leash, he jumped and yipped happily, running off into the fields to play with the other dogs at the park. Jaune whistled in amazement at how fast he was, he seemed to zip all over the place at the speed of light. "That dog can defy the laws of nature, I swear it." Ruby giggled at his comment, getting back up and clinging back onto his arm. They walked over to the bench and sat down, watching Zwei play with a little Shiba puppy. "That's adorable."

"Yeah, this was a good idea! It's been a long time since we were really able to relax, let alone spend time with each other… It's funny to think that we've been together for three years, doesn't really feel like that long, huh?" The different colored dogs seemed like little stubby shapes that kept tripping over each other, occasionally a big dog would join in, causing the little ones to team up to take him down.

"Nope, I suppose that means we're doing something right. I was thinking last night, about how much harder things have been lately. All these missions, hardly any time to rest… I realized, they're preparing us for what's ahead. Our time at Beacon is almost up, just one more year, and then we move on to the real thing. It's kind of overwhelming, but I know that there's nothing to be worried about, we've got our teams, and we've already been through so much."

"Yeah, I still can't believe we convinced Ozpin to join our teams together once we graduate, that'll be absolutely amazing! Traveling the world together, fighting crime together… All eight of us. We'll be unstoppable!" Jaune laughed as her eyes lit up, no matter how much she grew, she would always be the same childish girl!

"It will be pretty awesome! But you wanna know something that would be even more awesome?" She looked over to him curiously, he smiled and stared into her silver eyes. She blushed, she could see the love he held for her in his eyes.

"What?"

"Ruby, ever since I met you, I knew you were special, I knew that you would be destined for great things, extraordinary things. I remember thinking 'this girl is going to go far, she's gonna be one hell of a huntress.' And I was right, in only three years, you've managed to capture my heart, at least three major criminals, and kill thousands of Grimm. You really are amazing, and I thought to myself before bed every night, 'I'm so lucky to have her in my life.' I've made so many stupid decisions, but sneaking my way into Beacon was not one of them. In fact, I think it's the best decision I've ever made. I'm hoping this will top it. Ruby Rose, will you marry me?"

He pulled out a wooden box with roses carved all along it, he flipped it open, revealing a beautiful ruby engagement ring. She smiled widely, tears falling from her eyes. "Yes, of course I'll marry you, you big dummy!" They kissed, making the moment absolutely perfect. Some of the other people who realized what was going on cheered for them, the dogs seeming to do the same with their barks. Zwei jumped in between them, congratulating them with licks. Everything seemed to make sense to them in that moment, they knew that their lives were going to be good ones.

* * *

Author's Notes: This was a prompt by tumblr user: jero1331, and I loved it so much I'm posting it here! Couldn't come up with a good name for it though.


	44. Of Kittens And Backpacks

The whole classroom sat in boredom while the teacher droned on about America's history, no one was paying attention, just like always. The clock ticked away and no matter how hard anyone tried, they couldn't make time move any faster. The class seemed to collectively sigh, Ruby was flicking folded up notes to her sister half way across the room, Blake was taking a nap while Sun was drawing on her face with a black sharpie, Weiss was shifting uncomfortably and pretending to pay attention, Nora was leaning extremely far back in her chair, her feet resting on her desk, and Ren was talking away with Pyrrha. Neptune had apparently decided to skip, which really ticked Sun off. The teacher just went on, not caring if his students were actually paying attention to his lesson. Suddenly, everything went silent as a faint mew was heard. Everyone save the teacher turned to Weiss. "What?" She asked quietly.

"What was that?" Ruby leaned over to her from her desk, which just happened to be situated beside hers.

"What was what?" She played dumb. Jaune leaned over from the other side of her.

"You know what, did you bring a stray cat into school again?" Another mew came from her backpack, confirming his suspicions.

"Yes. Wait, no. What?" Jaune leaned down and unzipped her bag, revealing a small grey kitten, no bigger than his hand. He looked back up at her with raised eyebrows. "I know, but it followed me all the way here, I couldn't just leave it! What was I supposed to do?"

"Oh my gosh, it's so cute! I wanna pet it!" Ruby leaned over her reaching for the backpack, causing Weiss to flail about and tumble backwards, she grabbed onto Jaune's hoodie successfully bringing him down with her. Ruby leaned too far and ended up on top of the both of them, the other students laughed at them, causing Blake to wake up and yell at Sun for drawing on her face. The teacher turned and yelled at them, sighing when he saw the position they were in.

"It's always you three, isn't it? Let me guess, Miss Schnee brought in yet another stray kitten?" They all nodded. "Well, you're lucky I'm so fond of cats, I'll let it go this time, but you can't keep doing this Miss Schnee, from now on, any and all kittens you may find outside of school grounds must be brought to the principle before you come to class. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, now back in your seats." The three of them immediately fixed themselves, straightening the chairs and sitting back down as the teacher started up the lecture once more. They sighed and laid their heads on their desks, the kitten mewed once more.

* * *

Author's Notes: Alright, it was a hard decision, but I'm making a change. From now on, this is for all sorts of ships, if I like it, odds are I'll write for it, but it'll still be mostly Jaune ships. Just another warning, I'm kind of 'meh' about White Rose, Arkos, and Renora, but I still like them, and will write them if you guys want me too. Sorry if this alienates anyone, but I just don't want to make another collection for other ships.


	45. Morning Jog, Or A Change Of Plans

Yang stretched as she prepared to jog around campus, it was part of her daily routine to stay fit and in shape, usually Pyrrha joined her but Jaune said that she had apparently gotten sick during the weekend, effectively putting a hold on her exercising plans for a while. Yang was kind of bummed out about it, she and Pyrrha had become good friends, and she had no one else to jog with, the way she saw it, there was no point in exercising alone, it just wasn't that fun. But it had to be done, so she limbered up and did her breathing techniques. She was about to set off, but was stopped by the sight of Blake running up next to her. "Hey-a, partner! What's got you out of bed so early, you usually sleep in!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I saw how sad you looked last night when Jaune told us all that Pyrrha got sick, and I figured you would like a replacement jogging buddy until she gets better?" Blake was assaulted by a tight hug, going blue in the face. She gasped for air as she was released.

"If you think you can keep up, you're more than welcome to." She smiled widely, holding herself back from jumping up and down in happiness!

"Whenever you're ready!" Yang punched her arm and started off, Blake double taked as she seemed to speed off faster than Ruby on a sugar high! She ran after her, slowing down as she reached her, already out of breath. Yang laughed as she slowed down to catch her breath. "Am I really so out of shape?" She asked flusteredly. Yang jogged in place beside her, patting her on the back.

"Maybe you should start jogging with me and Pyrrha from now on." Blake glared at her.

"Maybe I should!" She poked Yang in the ribs, making her giggle. She smirked and narrowed her eyes, tackling her to the ground and tickling her!

"B-Blake! Please, no, I can't breathe!"

"Well, well, well, the tables have turned, Xiao Long!" She teased, standing up and letting the blond breathe. Yang got her extra laughs out and tried to stand up, stumbling and grabbing onto Blake's clothing, falling down again and bringing Blake with her. She fell on top of her, wincing in pain as their foreheads smashed together. They opened their eyes, Blake gasped as Yang's lilac irises entranced her. Neither knew exactly who initiated it, but they kissed, it was only a short, innocent kiss, but it was a kiss nonetheless. They both laughed after fully realizing the situation.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang mumbled. Blake nodded.

"Yeah… Yeah it was." They both smiled and stood back up, forgetting jogging altogether and settling for walking around and holding hands.

* * *

Author's Notes: So here you are, the first drabble that deviates from the original plans of this collection, but we've reached over 34,000 words, if I kept doing NOTHING but Jaune ships, I'm sure it would have gotten boring... Believe me, I'll still do them, and a LOT of them, but other ships deserve some love too dammit! Especially Bumbelby, I blame curiousscientistkae on tumblr, that girl has infected me with some serious Bumbelby feels! Everyone who uses tumblr, go follow her and send her some love, she deserves it! And to that Guest reviewer on the last chapter, there was no ship. This is a friendshipping collection as well, there will be occasional friendship drabbles, and other such slice of life type stuff like that.


End file.
